The Right Man
by BuildMeUpButtercup-x
Summary: Kate has known Sawyer all her life. After everything, can he still be the one?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

CHAPTER ONE.

--

He leaned back in the expensive leather chair beside his fathers and smirked, he hadn't seen her in two years; she was even more gorgeous than he'd remembered. Jonathon Ford read over the details on the paper in front of him and smiled warmly; he turned to his son and smiled between him and two of the representatives from the events co-ordinator company.

"I'd be delighted for you to use my hotel, Jack is a lovely young man... anything you want, don't hesitate to ask" they all stood up and shook hands, Jonathon came around from his side of the large mahogany desk and tipped his head towards the door.

Jonathon Ford was a tycoon in the Hotel Casino business; he was smart and knew what things would be successful, and in this city, being successful was everything.

"I'll show you the spaces we have and we'll talk ideas" Brad Willows of the Events Company smiled widely "Okay then, lets go..." the two older gentlemen walked out of the office and down the hall. Sawyer smirked over at the young brunette.

"Well hey Katie, last time I saw you, you just bought your first car" Kate smiled and looked down to the floor "Hi Sawyer" he extended his hand towards the door and they followed the path that the two men had taken.

"Workin' for a big company now?" Kate smiled tightly at him "Stop talking to me as if I'm a child... and yes, I'm here to observe, to learn how things work" he chuckled and tipped his head "Kay then..." Kate eyed him and smiled "You look really good Sawyer" his grin got deeper and he cocked his eyebrow.

Kate blushed and rolled her eyes; they stepped through the doors to the elevator and began the descent to the ground floor. They entered the large hall, catching up with the two men and joined them in discussion. They went over decoration arrangements, layouts and guest numbers, in detail and they stood on the stage taking in the size of the room.

"Miss Austen, will you be in charge of the event, or just one of the helpers?" Jonathon smiled warmly at her. Kate shook her head hesitantly "No, I'm meant to be helping out but you know how Jack gets, he doesn't want me working on his birthday" Jonathon nodded and Brad smiled "Kate, it's a family event, you don't have to worry about work"

Kate internally sighed with relief, this was her first important job and she hated the fact that she wouldn't be working on it as she wanted to be taken seriously and didn't want to look like a spoiled rich kid. Brad was a good boss, he was charming and was all about family, so he welcomed the idea of Kate having this event off.

"It's great doing business with you..." Brad shook his hand "Goodbye Mr Ford" and then faced Kate "Shall we?" Kate smiled and shook the older Ford's hand. She glared at Sawyer challengingly "Bye Mr Ford" with that she smiled tightly. Sawyer smirked back at her and he kissed the top of her hand "Goodbye Miss Austen"

Kate's cheeks heated up and she turned away quickly, berating herself for reacting to him and she followed Brad back to the company car. Ford Senior glanced at his son and smiled "Jamie, she is still that innocent little girl who thought the world of you, even though she's not vying for your attention anymore" his face went serious "...Just please don't do anything stupid"

Sawyer scowled and grated "I won't, okay" he looked at the door then sighed "I gotta get goin, start work in half an hour" Jonathon smiled at his son "Nice to see you getting back to work... you're lucky you have friends like Sayid, who took over without being asked"

Sawyer nodded "I know I know I should count my blessings" he rolled his eyes and headed off to his car.

--

Kate was grateful to home, she threw her keys on the table and she pulled the fruit juice out of the fridge, so she could pour herself a glass. She couldn't believe Sawyer was back, she hated to admit it but she missed him terribly; although at the time he didn't know how she felt about him, he always seemed to be interested in her and make her feel special.

_To call this a house would make anyone laugh; it was large enough to be called a Mansion. It was jam-packed with teenagers having a good time and getting drunk. Kate looked around and sighed, it seemed she was the youngest person there. She had been there for a while and still hadn't seen Sawyer. _

_It was his 18__th__ birthday and she wanted to give him his card... well... she wanted to see him, badly. Scanning the bodies in the crowded room, Kate accidentally bumped into two people who were kissing and she blushed and apologised. The blond smiled at her warmly "Hi Katie" Kate smiled back at her "hi Sarah"_

_Her gaze landed on her brother and she grimaced. "Jack" he smiled tightly at her "you seen Sawyer?" he shrugged his shoulders "try the kitchen... or upstairs." Kate nodded and left the pair quickly._

_Checking the kitchen was fruitless, he wasn't in there, it was only filled with a bunch of people she had never met having a drinking contest. Climbing up the spiral staircase led her to more people she didn't know._

_She sighed and entered his parents' bedroom and waited outside the bathroom because it wasn't vacant. The door swung open and it was Sawyer. His eyes raked over her and he smiled widely "Well hey there sweat pea" Kate bit her lip and grinned shyly "Hi... uh, here's your card"_

_She handed him the envelope and smiled. He smiled back at her warmly "thanks" he opened it and read over it before leaning down and kissing her on her cheek, just mere millimetres away from her mouth but she didn't mind. Her stomach fluttered and she suppressed a giggle._

_Sawyer swayed over to the bed and sat down on the edge, bringing Kate along with him. She stood in between his legs and his hands brushed lightly up and down her sides. "Havin a good time?" Kate nodded "yeah, I am" he gave her a sloppy grin as he was obviously drunk._

"_Bet ya, you can't wait till your sixteenth so ya can drive" Kate smiled widely and nodded, she loved learning to drive and couldn't wait to get her licence, but she had to wait until the middle of next year to get it. Sawyer licked his bottom lip and grinned "Knew it"_

_He stood up and wrapped his arms around her; Kate's arms slid around his waist and pulled him closer, enjoying his warmth and scent. "Well I better make and appearance downstairs before people think am gone"_

_Kate nodded, reluctantly pulling her arms from his body and she watched him swagger out of the room and out of site. She grinned like a mad man; he always made her feel amazing; she entered the bathroom and locked the door._

Kate sighed sadly, but looked up as Jack came in and grinned at her "So... how did everything go?" She took another sip of the juice and smiled a bit too brightly "Good, the place looks nice" he sat down opposite her and smiled "Cool... did Johnny boy say anything?"

She cocked her eyebrow at him "_Jonathon_ said he'll give us anything we want" nodding with a grin Jack added "really? Well, what about strippers?" Kate's face went blank "No... I know it's your birthday, but that's a bit tacky"

Jack rolled his eyes "Was worth a shot though" Kate rolled her eyes playfully "Who's exactly coming?" Jack shrugged "College people, family, guys from work, from the gym... basically everyone I know" Kate nodded and looked to the table.

"Sawyers back" Jack glanced at her and then went into the fridge "Yeah... he's been back for a week or two"

Kate frowned "Why didn't you tell me?" he shrugged and drank some milk.

"Didn't think you'd want to know, also I thought someone else would have told you" Kate looked at him sadly and nodded. She didn't know why she cared so much about him being back, he was a dick, she didn't want to see him...

But she knew her old feelings for him would always mess with her head, the hate she harboured over the past two years for him wasn't real, she wanted to hate him, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

She stood up and looked at Jack sadly "I'll see you in the morning, I'm beat" she grabbed her purse and headed to her bedroom.

--

Jack leaned back in the chair in Sawyers apartment and took a swig of the beer that was placed in front of him "So you're back?" Sawyer sat down heavily and sighed "Yeah... I am" Jack nodded and pursed his lips together. "Thought you were just going to clear your head... a week or two away"

Sawyer sighed again and drank some of the whiskey "Yeah, I cleared my head but then I wanted to keep travelin', it was a change, I was free, I didn't have to worry about how I was acting in front of people and it got me away from the stress of livin' in Vegas" he gave a wry smile and cocked his eyebrow. Jack laughed silently "Yeah... Kate said you were at the meeting with your father about my party"

Sawyer fixed his gaze on the younger of the pair and jokingly said "Yeah, I better be gettin a damn invite" Jack rolled his eyes "Course you are, you're my best friend" Sawyer sarcastically put his hand over his heart "I'm touched" this cause another roll of the eyes. "An Kate looks good, all grown up I see"

Jack nodded "Quite surprised you two had an actual conversation" Sawyer frowned and took another drink "What's that supposed to mean?" the brunette shrugged "Just seems that before you left you two didn't talk very well and Kate was upset with you, calling you all names under the sun"

Sawyer drank down the rest of his whiskey and slammed the glass onto the table in front of them. Why in the hell would she be pissed off at him, he didn't do anything to her. It was good to see her again; he thought he sounded silly when he said he began to miss her.

Things were good between them back then were they not? He sighed and smiled at her brother, he missed Vegas, but the time he spent away gave him time to think about things and think about the two of them. Maybe it was time for them to have a talk.

--

**Tell me what you think. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R please. x**

CHAPTER TWO.

--

Kate leaned over and took a whiff of the flowers that sat outside of the shop, they were all gorgeous. Turning her head, she caught the sight of Sawyer coming towards her, she sighed and turned her body in his direction, lifting her sunglasses and perching them upon her head.

Sawyer smiled brightly, the pair of dimples in his cheeks peeping out "Hey there Katie" The brunette glared at him and groaned "Its _Kate_" taken aback by her hostile tone, he raised his hands and sighed "Fine... _Kate_, how ya doin?"

Kate relaxed and shrugged "I'm fine... you?" Sawyer smiled charmingly "I'm great" Kate nodded and added "How was your vacation?" his smile tightened and he glared at her "My _vacation_ as you put it, was good" Kate eyed him warily "that's nice to hear"

Sawyer looked in her eyes and cleared his throat "I need ta ask you someth..." but was cut off by a man with messy brown hair and grey eyes. "Kate baby, there you are" he pulled Kate by the hips towards him and smacked the lips on her.

Sawyer diverted his gaze and felt a pang of jealousy run through him as the guy practically ate Kate's face off. He didn't know why he felt jealous, she was Kate, his best friends little sister, he had known her more or less her whole life, but what he did know was that this was irritating the hell out of him.

"Jason, this is Sawyer" a flushed Kate tipped her head towards the blonde. Jason put his arm around Kate's waist and cocked his eyebrow "Hi" Sawyer drew the eyes off of him "Hey yeh'self" the two men squared each other up, not feeling the need to be civil.

Kate felt the tension and she cleared her throat "So you going to Jack's 21st next week?" Sawyers gaze fell back on Kate's and he nodded "Sure am, wouldn't miss it" Kate smiled lightly at him. Jason sighed and tugged at her.

Kate cocked her eyebrow at him "Come on baby, i gotta get going" she nodded at him and faced Sawyer "Well... I'll see you around" with that a smile tugged at her lips and she was pulled along by Jason "yeah, bye"

Jason looked back at Sawyer and glared "Who is he?" Kate's eyebrows knitted together at his tone "That's Jack's best friend... why?" his arm tightened around her waist and his tone got deeper "Just wondering okay?" Kate smiled at him nervously and nodded.

Sawyer saw Jason look back at him and pull Kate closer towards his body, watched the couple walk down the street and felt like punching the wall, and he didn't know why. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he headed inside the flower shop, where he intended to go in the first place before seeing Kate.

He stood in front of the roses and wondered if he should buy one now, his intention was to buy it and give it to Kate as a peace offering, but obviously that jackass was something to her. He sighed, this was a stupid idea. Before he could walk away he heard a gasp.

"Sawyer? You're back" he spun around and saw Juliet smiling heartily at him. His gaze ran over her body and he grinned "Hey Jules" the blonde grinned at picked up a bouquet of flowers "Buying something?" Sawyer nodded wearily "Yeah, think i am"

Juliet nodded slowly "Someone special?" Sawyers face went blank and he murmured "No..." he saw her smile brighten ever so slightly and he picked up one of the long-stemmed roses and handed it to her, with a charming smile.

Juliet's cheeks grew red and she smelled the flower "Thank you" he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear "No Problem" Juliet bit her lip and looked towards the ground, Sawyer smirked, he knew how to get the ladies wanting him.

Deciding what to do, he picked up another rose and went to the counter to pay for the two of them. "So... I'll see you around?" her voice was anxious and she looked at him nervously. Sawyer gave her his best smile and nodded "Of course"

The female's face split into a wide grin and she watched his every movement as he exited the shop. Sawyer jumped into his car and headed back home, he was still pissed off that he was interrupted but it didn't matter at that moment.

He'd speak to her and see what in the hell was going on, since Jack said that she was angry with him, he could hear it in her voice and see it in her body language.

He couldn't think of any reason why she would be pissed off at him, it wasn't like she was one of the many girls who's heart he'd ended up breaking, he respected her too much to do that to her. He left a voicemail on Jack's cell phone asking if he could get her number, now he had to wait.

--

Kate shut the door and sighed with relief, Jason was an okay guy but he'd been hot and heavy earlier and wanted sex, but she declined. It wasn't that she was scared, it was just that she wanted to know him better before sleeping with him.

Hanging up her jacket on the hook, she picked up the mail and went into the living room. Jack was flicking through the channels on the television, looking bored as hell. She smiled at him and sat back on the sofa. Jack sighed and left it on one of the news channels "Sawyer wants your number by the way"

Kate glanced at him and laughed "Well aren't you blunt... and why?" Jack looked at her as if to say _how would i know_ and he shrugged "Kate, did something happen between you two? Because that would be disgusting if it did..."

Kate scowled and spoke hesitantly, omitting some of the truth "No... Nothing happened... and why would it be disgusting?" Jack spun around and faced her properly "Well for starters, he's my best friend, and secondly he's three years older than you and two years ago you were a minor... he wasn't and thirdly you know what went down then"

Kate looked down at her hands and then she looked at her brother "Jack... i promise you nothing happened... its just... uh..." she shook her head and sighed. Thinking for a moment she bit her lip and looked at him pleadingly

"Trust me Jack... can you give me his address? He said he wanted to talk to me earlier but never had the chance" Jack stared at her for a moment and gave her benefit of the doubt; he wrote down the address and smiled weakly at her.

"Kate, i trust you... but just watch okay? I don't want you hurt" Kate smiled back at him and gave him a quick hug, she sighed and whispered to him "Sawyer wouldn't hurt me" Jack nodded and handed her the piece of paper.

Kate picked up her keys and headed to her car. She felt nerves eat away at her, she had a slight feeling about what they were going to talk about; it could only be about one thing... what happened before he had left.

She knew they needed to talk about it, but she was scared encase what he had to say would hurt her even more than she already was.

Kate came to a stop outside of the apartment block where Sawyer stayed; she turned off her engine and slowly got out of the car. She felt like turning around so she could delay the upcoming conversation, but she needed to know the truth.

She knocked on the door softly and waited.

--

Sawyer drank down some beer and flicked through the TV channels, over two hundred channels and nothing decent was on. Giving up he turned the TV off and sighed. A light knock on the door stirred him out of his thoughts and he went over and opened the door.

Kate stood on the other side and smiled shyly at him "Hi..." Sawyer cleared his throat and smiled quickly "Hey... come on in" Kate nodded and stepped inside the lush apartment. She looked around and viewed the interior; this was the first time she had been here.

He had just bought the apartment not long before everything happened, before he vanished for two years. Kate turned around to look at him and he tipped his head towards the kitchen "Follow me" he pulled out a seat for her and then went to the sink.

Kate sat down and watched him moving around his kitchen. He turned around and handed her a long-stemmed rose "For you" he smiled devilishly at her and cocked his eyebrow. Kate was surprised that he had bought her a rose.

She took it from his hand and smelled it "Uh... thanks" he smiled again and sat down across from her. Kate placed the rose flat on the table and looked up at him "You said earlier that you wanted to speak to me?" Sawyer sighed deeply and nodded "Yeah"

Kate held her breath and waited for him to speak "Jack mentioned that you hated me before i left... and i was wondering why" Kate looked away from him quickly and let out the breath that she held "Yeah... i did"

He nodded "Kay then... so?" Kate frowned and looked back up at him "Do i really need to tell you? Isn't it obvious?" Sawyer frowned too and he shook his head lightly "Yeah, ya do... i don't have any idea why you'd hate me... i didn't do anything to ya"

Kate scoffed "You knew what you did... so stop trying to avoid answering me" Sawyer glared at her "I don't have any idea what your talking about, so it'd be nice to be filled in on why you hate me sweetcheeks"

Kate pushed the chair back and paced around his kitchen, he was making this hard on her, he knew what he done, so why couldn't he own up to it. "Sawyer... please, you do know" he stood up and grabbed onto her arms lightly, he leaned down so there faces were parallel.

"Kate... i honestly don't know what i done... just tell me" he looked at her with his face blank, but his eyes showed so much emotion. Kate felt a lump in the back of her throat and she swallowed roughly and sighed "Are you telling me you didn't know how i felt about you?"

Sawyer looked to the floor and at his hands on her arms "I knew that you had a crush on me..." his eyes finally reached hers and she laughed sadly and pulled out of his grip, turning away from him for a moment "Can i have a glass of water?"

He looked at her to see if she was serious, when he saw that she looked serious, he nodded and got her a glass down from the cupboard and filled it with water from a bottle in his fridge. He handed her the glass and she took a large drink.

"It wasn't just a crush... i really liked you... and i thought you knew, it seemed like you knew and you were using my feelings for you to do anything" she looked to the floor; she was such a wreck on the inside which was a total inversion of her calm exterior.

Sawyer sighed and closed his eyes; he liked the fact that she had a crush on him, it done his ego many wonders, having someone care for him and make him feel better... but he didn't know she felt _that_ way about him.

_Kate slid past the door and shut it quietly, Sawyer was lying on his bed with his hands over his face. His mom had been in hospital and she could tell he was scared inside, even though he looked strong and confident on the outside._

"_Sawyer... you okay?" she heard him breath heavily and he leaned up on his elbows. "Yeah am fine" Kate knew he really wasn't, she walked over to the bed and climbed on top, melting into his side and wrapping her arm around his chest._

_His hand came up and played with her curly mane, soothing the both of them. Sawyer welcomed the weight of her head on his chest, she made him feel happy. He ran his fingers through her hair again and he tipped her head up so he could see her face._

"_Your mom know your here?" Kate nodded and whispered "Yeah, she knows I'm safe with you" he sighed and looked into her eyes, he couldn't stop himself, he raised himself above her and pressed his lips to hers. Kate froze for a moment, she couldn't believe he was kissing her._

_It took her a moment to register that he was kissing her so softly, this was her first proper kiss and she couldn't believe it was with Sawyer, it was perfect. Sawyer closed his eyes and kissed her with a little more pressure and he ran his tongue between her lips._

_Kate gasped at the feel of his tongue and hesitantly his tongue worked its way inside and massaged hers. Kate had no idea what she was doing but her tongue massaged his and it felt amazing. The kiss deepened and she felt his hand trace her curves and landing on her waist._

_Sawyer could feel her hesitating through the kiss and he knew this was wrong, she was just a kid. He pulled out of the kiss and put some space between them. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily, her lips curved into a smile._

_Her hand went underneath his t-shirt and caresses his warm abs, if this was going to happen, it would be her first time but she didn't care, he was all that she needed for it to be 'special'. Kate nudged her nose against his chin and kissed his neck; he put his hands on her head and tipped it backwards._

"_Kate... we can't" she looked at him as if he was silly "Why not?" he sighed and looked at her sadly "You're just a kid Katie" her eyes filled up with hurt "I'm not a kid Jamie... I'm old enough" she closed her eyes and nuzzled at his neck, placing a few kisses along his collarbone._

_He pushed himself backwards and got off of the bed, putting space between them "Kate..." Kate frowned and stood up "For god's sake Sawyer, I'm almost Seventeen! I'm not a kid" He shook his head and came around to her side of the bed and sat down, so he was just about eyelevel with her._

"_You are a kid Kate... I'm too old for you" Kate frowned even more and pulled out of his grip "Sawyer, you're three years older than me, that is not that old!" he closed his eyes with impatience "Kate, You're a minor, I'm twenty... if anyone found out I'd go to Jail"_

_Kate placed her hand on his cheek and smiled "I wouldn't tell anyone... i wouldn't do that to you Jamie" he could tell she wasn't getting the point, he liked her, she just as much of a friend as Jack was but he didn't want Jack pissed off with him or anyone to look at him in disgust._

_She was confused, just caught up in the moment of the kiss, he didn't want her to do this and regret it... plus he had a girlfriend. It wasn't as if he was Mr Fidelity... but she was just a kid. "Kate" his tone was harsh and she looked at him in shock._

"_Go home... NOW" Kate looked to the ground and felt tears well up in her eyes. She spun around and ran to the door and out of his house, she brushed away the tears that were trailing down her face, she felt stupid. _

_Of course he wouldn't have sex with her, but why had he been leading her on? She couldn't understand him. She ran straight to her bedroom and cried her heart out, it was obvious how she felt for him, but it looked as if her love wasn't enough for him._

_Three weeks later a bombshell was dropped that made her cry even more and made her hate him as much as she could; she hated him and didn't want to see him again._

He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Kate, she was avoiding his gaze. To be honest he didn't know if he wanted to look into her eyes right now, it could make things worse. Sawyer sighed and turned around, heading for the liquor cabinet.

He opened the glass door and pulled out the whiskey, even though Kate wasn't legal to drink, he'd offer her a drink anyway, they both needed it. He turned around and saw that she was gone, his eyebrows knitted together and he began to walk towards the hall when he heard his front door slam.

Sawyer closed his eyes and his head dropped backwards, god, he was so confused. He went away to get a grip on things, being back and having her say those things made some things worse. This thing with Kate was the topic he spent long and hard thinking over; he didn't know how he felt about her.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review!  
R&R , i'd love to hear what you think:) x**

CHAPTER THREE

--

As soon as she got home she ran to her room, avoided Jack and avoided her parents, she wanted to be alone. She never should have told him how she felt. His sigh told her everything, he didn't care and he probably still thought of her as a silly kid.

Kate locked her door and slid onto her backside, her back on the wood. Her eyes watered up and tears silently flowed down her face, she said she hated him for the past two years but that was a lie, she loved him and loved him fiercely, she was just lying to herself.

She scoffed at her own stupidity, what would he want with a nineteen year old? He was twenty-two, he would find someone his own age, who was wiser and the relationship wouldn't be considered to be risqué.

This was reality; she couldn't keep telling herself that he wanted her. It was making her feel worse and getting her more upset.

Kate decided that she needed to move on, she would do her best to avoid him and not speak to him and concentrate on Jason; he was her boyfriend after all.

--

Sawyer sat down on the chair and looked at the rose that was left behind; he rolled his eyes and took a swig from the bottle, feeling the dark liquid burn its way down his throat. So she left no big deal. He drank some more whiskey and sighed.

She tells him that she _likes_ him then runs out, he shook his head and smiled, he could never figure out women who were genuine with there feelings for him.

It was no problem knowing the ones who wanted his bank account and wild sex; that he could deal with but actual feelings, he hated with a passion.

He was rather inept when it came to feelings, they just complicated things and as silly as this sounded, he didn't want to get hurt.

He laughed at his thoughts and drank some more, he hated thinking about things like this, it was pointless, he'd saw the ones he loved being hurt by love and hated how he couldn't help them.

He picked up the rose and threw it in the bin; a night in getting drunk out of his face seemed like a good idea. He picked up another few bottles of various liquors and headed into his living room.

--

For the next week, whenever Sawyer would come to the house or call Jack she'd get him to lie and say that she wasn't in. He done it no questions asked, he would do anything for her without knowing why. Kate knew she'd eventually have to see him.

He was going to the party tonight, but she hoped that someone would keep his attention away from her; she didn't need reminded of how stupid she was. She hoped that he'd keep his distance and let her be happy.

Kate ran lip-gloss over her lips and pouted, they were leaving soon. She banished thoughts of Sawyer to the back of her mind and thought about how good the party was going to be. Brad was an excellent event co-ordinator, so it was guaranteed to be amazing.

Kate heard her door creek open and Jason came in, dressed nicely. His eyes raked over her body and he groaned "God Katie you are hot"

He licked his bottom lip and pulled her towards him, crushing his lips on hers. Kate groaned, she'd just finished getting ready and he'd messed her makeup up.

She pulled back and eyed him with a smirk "I've just done my makeup"

Jason rolled his eyes and shrugged "Who cares... how about we just stay here and get undressed?" he kissed her neck and slid his hand up her thigh.

Kate sighed and pushed his hand away "Jason, it's my brothers party, i have to be there" his jaw squared and he nodded "Fine"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room and down the stairs "You staying at mines tonight right?"

He focused his eyes on hers and gave her a look that said _don't dare say no_, so Kate sighed and nodded "Yeah, I'm staying at yours" he smiled at her and he stroked her hair

"Good" she smiled at him gingerly and he pulled her out to his car and they got in and headed off to the Ford Las Vegas Casino.

They entered the Casino and went through to the back where the party was being held; they entered through the doors and saw how full it was already. Jack would be showing up at eight, big entrance all planned, but the guests were told to be there from seven.

Kate smiled and talked to her family members that she hadn't seen in a while, she spoke to her friends, spoke to Jack's friends and she spoke to people who she didn't even know, she had been here for almost an hour and she still hadn't seen Sawyer.

She couldn't help but look out for him, even if she wasn't intending on speaking to him. She was hugged from behind by Jason and he kissed her neck again, she was dreading the end of the night, she knew what he wanted and he was intent on getting it.

The main lights went out and a few spotlights came on and there were dancers on the stage performing some kind of hip hop dance. Once the music began to fade out, there was a loud bang with indoor fireworks going off and Jack appeared on stage, with a mic in one hand and a blond in the other.

Everyone cheered and clapped then Jack spoke "Thanks for coming... and i hope you have a good time" he smiled brightly and walked off the stage and straight up to the bar for his first legal drink. Kate smiled during his speech, he looked so happy; she hoped he had a good time.

Jason pulled Kate over to him, whispering in her ear "Let's dance" she nodded and went over to the dance floor with him. Dancing through a few upbeat songs, her feet were beginning to ache, Kate told Jason that she was going to sit down; he rolled his eyes and nodded.

Kate went over to the seated area and sank into the comfy leather sofa. She saw Jason dance close to some girl, she wasn't as irked as she should have been but it still niggled at her. She shook off the feeling and smiled when Jack sat down beside her.

"Hey Kate, having a good time" Jack slurred his words and sat a glass of alcohol in front of her. Kate smiled and took the cup, drinking some of its contents "Yeah, it's been good so far"

Jack sloppily smiled "Good" Kate laughed at him and she drank the rest of her glass before the pair of them went to the dance floor.

--

As the night wore on, the birthday cake got brought out, Jack blew out the candles and cut it, and then everyone went back to drinking and dancing. A while before the cake was brought out Kate noticed that Sawyer had arrived and had kept and eye on her. She just felt like asking him what his problem was.

Jason pulled her off to one side and took her some place quiet. Sawyer watched them exit and he glared, he hated the son of a bitch. Kate smiled at Jason, he tipped his head to the side "You wanna leave now?"

Kate shook her head "Jase, it's my brothers birthday, I'm not leaving till the end"

Jason sighed heavily and groaned "What is your problem" Kate frowned at him "What are you talking about?"

He rubbed his chin with his hand and glared at her "You, are you sexually anorexic, or is this just a case of we hold hands and make out?"

Kate's mouth fell open and she scoffed "Are you serious? Jason we've known each other for a month, we've been dating for less than that"

Jason laughed nastily "Come on, this is the twenty first century, people have one night stands all the time, we're in a relationship, so come on"

Kate drew the eyes off of him "Jason, I'm not just going to jump into bed with you because everyone else is promiscuous"

He rolled his eyes and ran his hand over his hair, then stormed back into the party. Kate sighed and slowly joined the rest of the people inside.

She kept her eye out for Jason, she couldn't see him anywhere but they needed to patch things up. She took a seat next to her mother and they got into a light hearted conversation, Diane handed her a glass of wine and Kate drank it down fast. She saw Jason head outside, she decided to follow him, so they could sort things out.

Kate woozily pushed open the door and entered the foyer, her gaze was searching from side to side; and then she spotted him by the door with some female, his hand up her skirt and his tongue down her throat.

Kate gasped, she felt so stupid. The alcohol was making her more emotional; she choked back the tears and spun around, heading for the rest room.

Brushing away some of the stray tears that had fallen, Kate stumbled over her heels "Dammit" she rubber her ankle quickly and began to walk without looking where she was going, she bumped into someone and fell onto her backside.

She fixed her make-up the best she could and she looked upwards, oh god, it was Sawyer. This couldn't get anymore embarrassing.

"What's wrong?" he picked her up and held her close. Kate looked downwards, she didn't want him to see her like that but he used his hand to tip her head upwards "Kate, what's wrong" she bit her lip and closed her eyes to stop the tears falling.

Sawyer ran his hand over her hair and sighed, she needed to be away from nosy bystanders; there were already a couple of people watching them. He went to the private elevator and used his key card to put it in motion.

Sawyer pulled her close and let her wrap her arms around his abdomen like a child. His chest felt tighten, he hated to see her upset, she was one of the nicest girls he had ever met and it was heartbreaking to see her sad.

The elevator made its ascent to the top floor in the hotel, the penthouse suite – it was reserved for the rich and powerful, it had the best decoration and furnishings.

Sawyer walked with Kate to the plush sofa and they sat down together, he let her settle against him and become comfortable before he made her look at him "Kate"

She sighed and stroked his chest through his shirt; she knew she could tell him anything, she always felt comfortable with him.

"Jason... he, uh, lately he's been pressuring me for sex, i told him no" she took a deep breath "we've only been dating for three weeks and i don't feel as if we know each other that well... so he stormed off and i found him with someone else"

She looked at him sadly and brushed away a tear. Sawyer rubbed her shoulders with his hands and sighed "Sorry" Kate looked at him and then placed her head on his shoulder.

"Ready to go back down?" She shook her head and looked at him sadly "Please, can i stay here tonight?"

Sawyer took a deep breath; could he trust himself around her tonight? Going against his better judgement he nodded "Course ya can"

Kate ran her thumb over his cheek and mouthed _thank you_. He smiled and pulled her shoes off, messaging the ankle she went over on. Kate closed her eyes, feeling him work his magic.

"You want anythin ta drink?" Kate thought for a moment and nodded "Water please" he placed her ankle back on the ground softly and went into the kitchen.

He came back, handing her the glass which she drunk quickly and then began to hiccup. Sawyer chuckled at her "Not supposed to drink that fast" Kate wiped her mouth shyly then smiled. He ran his finger down the side of her face and smiled lightly.

"Feeling better now?" her head tilted into his hand and she nodded slowly. They stared at each other for a few moments, then leaned closer, till there lips touched and they were kissing softly.

They placed a few innocent kissed on each others lips; Kate ran her hands around his neck but Sawyer pulled backwards "Thought you hated me?"

Kate frowned and whispered "There's a fine line between love and hate"

She kissed him again and his arms hooked around her legs, pulling her closer to his body. He picked her up and strode off to the master bedroom, placing her softly on the bed.

He looked at her face and smiled lightly, she was so beautiful, it had been murder trying to hold back when they were younger, but he just managed to. Sawyer leaned down to kiss her mouth; his tongue slid inside and tussled with hers.

Kate slid her hands over the back of his neck and ran her thigh up his side. Sawyers' mouth left hers and attached itself to her neck, trailing wet kisses along and downwards as his hands went to the hem of her dress and pulled the fabric over her head.

Kate bit her lip then pulled his shirt over his head and she started to suck on his neck. Sawyer groaned and ran one of his hands through her hair, tugging her curls. Her fingers worked quickly and efficiently on his belt, pulling it loose.

She unzipped him then began to pull his jeans down. Sawyers hand palmed her breast through her bra, this felt amazing, Kate felt so good, she bit her lip and brushed his hair backwards, she needed to tell him something.

"Sawyer" she wasn't sure if he had heard her, he continued to kiss along her neck but then he kissed her on her mouth "Yeah?" she looked at him hesitantly.

"I... uh, I'm a..." her cheeks went a dark shade of red and he looked at her confused "what?" Kate avoided his gaze then sighed but Sawyer brought her face to look at his. Her cheeks were warm; she looked at him hoping he would fill in the blanks.

Sawyer sighed and whispered "You're a virgin" Kate closed her eyes and nodded slowly. It took all of his power to overcome his arousal, but he forced himself to roll off of her and land on his back.

The weight of his body that disappeared from above her made her want to cry, he was rejecting her again. Sawyer closed his eyes for a moment then looked back at Kate, she looked upset again. Sawyer sighed then murmured "Kate"

She refused to look at him and began to leave the bed.

Sawyer latched onto her wrist and he pulled her back down, making sure that she couldn't leave "What is it?" it was barely above a whisper but he heard it.

Sawyer rolled onto his side, placing his hand on her cheek. He knew that he'd sound silly but he didn't care "It's not that i don't wanna... but d'you know what you'd be doing?"

Kate scowled "Yes, I'd be having sex" Sawyer shook his head and sighed.

"You'd be giving up something special, you said earlier that you didn't do it with your boyfriend because you didn't know him that well... you're upset and drunk, you'd regret this"

Kate closed her eyes, then she looked back at him with tears in them "I wouldn't regret this..."

Sawyer cut in "You would"

She shook her head and pleaded with him

"I would not... I didn't want to do it with anyone else, because... they weren't you"

Sawyer sighed then used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had escaped from her pretty green eyes. Kate leaned over so that her mouth was mere millimetres away from his "please don't push me away"

She closed the gap and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and rolled them over so that Kate was underneath him. Sawyer tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled down at her "Kate..." she looked up at him expectantly.

"Not tonight" Kate frowned "What, why?" his finger trailed lightly across the top of her bra and he sighed

"You're vulnerable, i aint taking advantage of ya"

Sawyer laughed internally, he thought he sounded so silly, he's never been one to take the girls feelings into account, but she was different, she was special to him. Kate shook her head "You wouldn't be... i want this"

He smiled "I know ya do but just wait, for when you've gotten over that Jackass and when you haven't been drinking" Kate nodded sadly; she got out of the bed and began to look for her clothes.

Sawyer stood up and wrapped his arms around her body, his chin landing on her shoulder "You can stay here tonight"

Kate spun around in his embrace and smiled lightly "Okay... where's the bathroom?" Sawyer nodded towards one of the doors in the room.

"En-suites in there" She pulled out of his arms and headed towards the bathroom. Sawyer lay back in bed and groaned, he was very aroused but he knew he had to control his urges.

He could go through with it but she'd regret it and probably never speak to him again.

He ran his hand over his face then smiled when Kate slid back into bed "Come here"

Kate slid over to him and put her head on his chest. Her fingers played with the hairs below his navel and she sighed "Good night Sawyer" he kissed the top of her hair and murmured "good night"

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews :)!  
frecklesruletheworld: don't worry, he's quite different, but things won't always be peachy for them ;)**

R&R please. x!

CHAPTER FOUR

--

A constant ringing woke Sawyer up, he reached around blindly for his cell phone and he picked it up "Yeah"

He heard silence for a moment then Jacks voice "Sawyer, have you seen Kate? She didn't come home and we saw her boyfriend leave with some other girl, her cell is in her room"

Sawyer yawned and looked at the time _11:06 _"She's here, no need ta worry" he heard Jack clear his throat then say "Put her on"

Sawyer leaned over and kissed her shoulder "Kate, Jack's on the phone" she moaned something incoherent and grabbed the phone from him.

"Jack?" Sawyer got out of bed and murmured _coffee_ at Kate, she nodded and he left to use the hotel landline. Kate stretched and listened to Jack on the phone

"What are you doing with Sawyer?" Kate sighed "I was upset and he offered for me to stay, we're still in the hotel"

Jack leaned back in the chair he was sitting in "Okay, we'll have to catch up later though"

Kate sat up and looked for her dress then picked it up "Sure, see you later" Jack said goodbye and then hung up. Kate pulled her dress on and limped into the living room area.

Sawyer was sitting on the sofa ordering room service "Thought you might like somethin ta eat" Kate smiled back at him and nodded "Yeah, that'd be great" he smirked and placed the phone back on the table.

He noticed her limp over to the sofa and sit down awkwardly; he picked up her leg, sitting it gently across his thigh, his hands immediately working on her ankle. Kate leaned back and sighed, his hands were wonderful. Five minutes later the elevator dinged and a hotel worker came in with a cart full of food.

Sawyer tipped the man generously then he wheeled the cart to the middle of the sofa and sat back down. The both of them ate through the meal and drank the coffee slowly, once they were finished Kate ran her hand over her face and grimaced.

She felt dirty "Can i use the bathroom?" Sawyer looked at her strangely "Course ya can" she smiled quickly and hobbled out of the room.

Kate thoroughly washed her face and gargled with some mouthwash. She went back into the living room to put her shoes back on "Sawyer, i got to get going okay"

He came back in, properly dressed now and he nodded "if ya hang on a tick, I'll give ya a run home"

Kate smiled at him gratefully "Yeah, thanks" they tidied the room quickly and left through the elevator that they had come up in.

Sawyer handed the key card back to the receptionist and they exited through the Casino and out to the parking lot. A black car pulled up and Sawyer opened the door, ushering Kate inside, closing the door behind him.

Kate cocked her eyebrow at him once they car had drove away from the Casino "What? Left my car back home and Charles offered"

Kate eyed him playfully and laughed "I'm sure you did... you're just lazy"

Sawyer gasped playfully and put his head over his heart "You think I'm lazy?" he pulled Kate over to him and whispered in her ear "I'll show you how _lazy_ i can be"

Kate shivered in excitement from his words and his breath on her ear, she still couldn't believe that he had that effect on her.

They stopped outside of Kate's house and Sawyer took her hand in his "See ya later?" he kissed her hand, giving her a charming smile.

Kate nodded then leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips "Thanks for last night" she barely gave him time to answer before she was out of the car and inside her house.

Sawyer smiled, watching her go "Goin ta my house now" the chauffeur Charles nodded "Sure thing Mr Ford" he pulled away from the kerb and drove in the direction of Sawyers apartment.

--

Kate ran a bath and she soaked herself in the warm water for over an hour, she was thinking about what to do, she definitely had to break up with Jason officially and she had to figure out what exactly was going on with her and Sawyer. Was last night just a one off thing or where they going to have a relationship?

She pulled a comb through her messy curls and sighed, she was so confused. Drying herself properly and dressing into something clean, she picked up her phone and called Jason. It rang and rang and rang. Kate sighed then hung up, she'd try again later.

The front door slammed, someone was home. She paced herself going down the staircase and entered the kitchen just as Jack poured some coffee.

He smiled at his sister and nodded at the tar-like drink "want some?" Kate smiled back at him and sat down on one of the barstools. "No thanks" Jack picked up his mug and sat on the opposite barstool. "Did you have a good time last night?"

Jack rubbed a hand over his face, he was clearly hung-over "Yeah, was great" he flashed her a tired smile and yawned.

"What happened with Jason?" he looked at his sister and saw hurt flash in her eyes. "We got into a stupid fight, then he left with someone else"

Jack drank some coffee "So how did you get from there, to staying with Sawyer at the hotel?" Kate sighed and shrugged lightly

"i was upset, he gave me somewhere quiet to calm down. I didn't want to come back down and ruin your happiness, so he let me stay"

Jack cocked his eyebrow at his sister; he didn't fully trust her that he let her stay just because of that. Kate frowned and picked at the fray on her sleeve "Why are you so against me and Sawyer being alone?"

Jack sighed "Because i love you, i love you both, but i just don't want to see you hurt"

Kate smiled at him "he wouldn't hurt me and you know that" Jack nodded "I know he wouldn't, not intentionally... but he IS known for his infidelity"

Kate sighed, that was true, it was widely known that he didn't date anyone exclusively for long.

He was rich and handsome; he'd been on the news with a new girl on his arm every few weeks in the past couple of years. Her phone rang and she looked at the name _Jason_ "Its Jase..." Jack nodded, so she answered the phone and entered the other room.

"What d'you want Kate, you phoned me earlier?" his voice was the same as always, bitter and pissed off. Kate closed her eyes "I wanted to talk to you about last night"

She heard him laugh "Yeah, i had a great time with that chick, you should of come, would have enjoyed it, oh but wait... your little Miss Abstinence"

Kate scowled "Shut up... and just so were we're clear, I'm not your girlfriend anymore" Jason let out a deep breath

"Shame that, maybe now i can get laid like the rest of the population... and Kate if you ever want to drop your little pledge, just give me a call"

He hung up just as Kate was ready to speak; she clenched her jaw and let out a high pitched growl. He was so infuriating, she didn't know how she managed to put up with him for the past three weeks, but it didn't matter now, she wouldn't have to put up with him again.

--

Sawyer placed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a bottle of Vodka into his basket and he headed towards the confectionary aisle, he was ready to pick up a cake when he heard _her_ voice, he fixed his glare on the blonde and forced a smile.

The blonde smiled "It's nice to see you Sawyer" he just continued to glare at her instead of replying. Shannon looked to the tiles on the floor then looked back at him

"So what, are you ever going to speak to me?" she watched his face change and he picked up some other sweet foods.

"Don't see why i should, you humiliated me" Shannon sighed and played with her sunglasses

"I'm sorry about that... but you have to understand that i didn't want it to become widely know" Sawyer's glare sharpened.

"Like hell you didn't, you called everyone you knew and made sure that they told more people, what i don't understand is why... you didn't have to say yes" the blonde female ran her hand over her hair, pushing it backwards and she sighed.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry, but can we please stay friends... I've missed you" Sawyer sighed and shook his head; he walked away, refusing to speak to her. She made him look stupid and then tried to blame him for what happened, he couldn't be bothered with her she was just a drama queen.

Shannon sighed, she spun around and called out to him but he didn't listen. She did feel a bit guilty about what happened but her father advised her to blame him, it wouldn't look good if she was the one that was responsible. Shannon placed her sunglasses on top of her head and went back to buying her groceries.

--

After her call with Jason, Kate decided to go out for a walk to clear her head. She ended up at the store and decided to get some things, she was here now, so no point in wasting a trip. Picking up all the usual necessities and some extra food, she glanced over at the pharmacy and wondered.

She waited around for a few minutes until there weren't many people in the area and she went up to the counter and asked for the pill. Kate wasn't sure why she'd bought it, but it seemed like a good idea. Pushing the shopping cart towards the frozen food aisle, she saw _her_.

Kate pushed the cart quicker and hid from her sight, she didn't want to talk to her, she was still jealous and angry at her.

_Kate hadn't spoke to Sawyer in three weeks, she was still upset about what happened. Anytime he was at the house she'd intentionally avoid him by staying in her room or by leaving the house. Kate switched on the TV for background noise, she hated her room to be in silence._

"_In Couples new, many of you ladies will be heartbroken to hear this, because we have just learned that James 'Sawyer' Ford, heir to the Ford Casino chain has gotten engaged!"_

_Kate stopped what she was doing and ran over to the TV, turning the volume up, her heart was in her throat._

"_According to sources, he popped the question to his current girlfriend of seven weeks, Shannon Rutherford, daughter of Cruise Liner tycoon Sal Rutherford, two weeks ago"_

_She felt tears trickle down her face and drop onto her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening, how could he get engaged? Before their kiss he hand been extra flirty with her, always saying how she was such an amazing girl._

_Kate knew he had a girlfriend, but that didn't matter, it felt like Shannon didn't matter to him because he was flirting with her non-stop and even if it was jokingly, he had said that she'd be the perfect girl for him._

_A picture of Sawyer and Shannon flashed up on the screen, a medium sized rock sparkling on her finger._

_Kate threw herself onto her bed, jealousy was eating away at her, Shannon didn't deserve him, SHE loved him, so why couldn't she have him? Once the painful sobs had subsided, Kate lay in silence cursing him, damning him for making her love him, for making her believe that she'd ever had a chance._

Kate suddenly felt sick; she pushed the cart quickly to the check out and packed her purchases even quicker, making a run for it. She'd never been a fan of Shannon, but she wouldn't know how to act if they got into a conversation, especially about Sawyer.

Once she got outside, Kate pressed her back against the wall and breathed in deeply, the day she found out that he had got engaged really shook her world, she got so upset that she wouldn't eat or drink anything and she felt so crushed that even Jack couldn't make her smile.

In that moment, she completely despised the man she loved.

Feeling her heart beat slow down, Kate picked up her shopping bags and headed home, it still made her sick to her stomach to see that blonde, even after he left, she still couldn't stand her. Shannon was bad news, she was a drama queen and she liked to rub Kate's nose in the fact that she'd had Sawyer first.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks** **for the reviews :)!  
R&R please! x**

CHAPTER FIVE

--

_Sawyer ran his hands over his face, what happened with Kate the week before confused the hell out of him, he loved the way it felt when he kissed her, but she was only a kid for Christ sake, if he hadn't of stopped he could have been sent to jail._

_He didn't want to go to jail, he was rich and a pretty boy, probably everyone there would know who he was, he would either be someone's ATM-punching bag or he'd be killed._

_Even with the prospect of jail, he still wanted her badly; she got his interest, which was dangerous. He kept trying to rationalise the situation, she was young and inexperienced, his best friends younger sister, hell she was practically his little sister too._

_But none of that mattered because he sort of liked her, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it, he needed something to avoid this upcoming danger._

_Shannon walked into the room, still naked and lay down beside him, her leg going over his and her hand stroking his stomach lightly. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. Shannon got up and placed her knees either side of his thighs and sat on top of him._

_Her mouth found his, seducing and arousing him slowly. Sawyer brushed his hands up and down her thighs, before wrapping his arms around her and rolling them over, so she was underneath him._

_Sawyer let out a deep chuckle and kissed her, his tongue parting her lips. Shannon sighed deeply, smiling at him "I'm having such a good time with you... i wish things were always like this" Sawyer leaned down and kissed her but before he could sensor his mouth or actually compute his thoughts, the words just spilled out._

"_Then why don't we?" Shannon gasped, her eyes practically bursting out of their sockets "Really?" Sawyer thought for a moment, he was actually having a good time, plus it would dampen any situation with Kate, hey, you only lived once._

"_Sure" Shannon squealed with delight and kissed him again, her thigh brushing up and down his sensually_

--

Kate checked herself over in the mirror then headed towards the meeting room, another event was coming up, so it was all hands on deck. Taking a seat next to her co-worker Claire, they got comfortable and listened to Brad as he briefed them on their next task.

It was a fashion event, Vegas style, lingerie and showgirls costumes. They talked details and went through a list of possible venues and exhausted the discussion.

Kate sat back in the chair and smiled at Claire "So how is Aaron?" the petite Australian smiled widely "Oh he's so good! He keeps growing; he seems to get bigger every day"

Kate nodded then took a bite of her sandwich. Claire sighed happily "You ever think about kids?"

Kate swallowed the strange feeling that came over her and nodded "Yeah, i love kids, just I've never found someone who I'd like to have them with"

She omitted the fact that she would love to have Sawyers' kids, but mentioning his name brought hysteria and gossip.

The topic of Sawyer was one that always made her feel strange, either good or bad but lately it had been fluctuating from good to bad because of him coming back and then seeing Shannon. Kate didn't know if he actually liked her or not, but she was sure as hell that she didn't want to find out.

Claire placed her hand on top of Kate's and spoke quietly "You'll find someone, I know you'd be a great mum" Kate smiled gratefully at her, she always was bright and bubbly, cheering everyone else up and she always gave good advice.

"So, what do you want to do about this event, you want door duty or behind the scenes?"

Kate thought for a moment "Well, I'll do behind the scenes, i worked the doors at the MGM party" Claire smiled

"Cool, I'd love to do doors" The two women smiled at each other, then ate the rest of their lunch.

--

Sawyer sat back on the lazy-boy chair and closed his eyes. Did Shannon seriously think that he'd be civil to her? She turned people against him and made a fool out of him, so no chance in hell was he going to act nice to her.

He didn't know why he really cared, it wasn't as if he really loved her or actually _wanted_ to marry her but he hated people getting one over on him, nobody done that.

_Sawyer grabbed her hand and pulled the ring off of her finger quickly, putting it in his jeans pocket. Shannon grabbed his shirt "Sawyer please don't do this, i still want to marry you" He laughed bitterly "Well i aint gonna marry you"_

_Sawyer pulled out of her grasp and paced around the room they were in. Tears ran down Shannon's face "Please Sawyer"_

"_You screw Boone, one of the most annoying son of a bitches, who i can't stand and you still expect me to marry you?" he shook his head "Get the hell out of my life"_

_Shannon grabbed onto his face "Sawyer I'm so sorry but i promise you it won't happen again... i love you!" he pulled her hands away from his face, holding her at arms length and spat back _

"_I don't love you. Now get out!"_

_He pushed her to the door and threw her out, locking it quickly before she could come back in._

Sawyer leaned back in the chair, getting comfy and he clenched his jaw.

"_We have just learned that the engagement of James 'Sawyer' Ford and Shannon Rutherford is off, a Rep from Shannon's camp said that she was deeply upset and hurt as Mr Ford had been unfaithful by instigating a sexual encounter with another woman."_

_Sawyer stopped what he was doing, his jaw hut the ground, him? She was the one who had been unfaithful. Who in the hell did she think she was? He picked up his phone and called her cell, muting the sound on the television._

"_Shan..." but was cut off by her mother "James, how DARE you call my daughter, haven't you put her through enough? I thought you were a decent young man but you're not. Don't call again!"_

_The line went dead and he threw the cell to the ground, causing it to break into pieces. He was so pissed off he needed to calm down. He picked up his wallet and headed out._

_The mutual friends he had with Shannon all snubbed him and told him how rotten he was, which pissed him off even more. This wasn't his fault, it was hers._

_He knocked on the door and waited "Hey Katie" he smiled charmingly at her. Kate glared at him then yelled "Jack, Sawyers here!" she spun around and stormed off, not even looking at him once._

_Sawyer shrugged it off and nodded at Jack "Hey man, i heard what Shannon pulled"_

_Sawyer scowled "Bitch, aint she" Jack laughed "Yeah i guess so... what's up?" Sawyer sighed; he leaned against the door frame and shrugged _

"_I was thinking of taking a few weeks away somewhere, clear my head... so if you're ever bored, gimme a call and we'll party it up"_

_Jack smirked "Sure will, got next weekend off, so i might take you up on that offer" _

_Sawyer nodded "See ya then" he got back into his car and drove home, he needed a duffel bag of clothes and his passport, he wanted to visit someone who'd know what to say to him._

Then his thoughts switched to Kate, he still couldn't fully believe that he turned her away. Ever since they had first kissed, he wanted her badly, the other night had been tough, she was hot and clearly she wanted him too.

He didn't know what this meant, was it just going to be casual, or was a relationship going to happen? He didn't know if he would last in a relationship, sure he'd try but the thing with Shannon really irritated him, he didn't want a repeat.

Could he trust Kate not to cheat? She probably wouldn't, hell, she hadn't let any of her previous boyfriends into her panties; she did have standards.

Sawyer drank down some beer; he hadn't actually seen her since the day after Jack's Birthday, he'd have to make plans to see her, he actually missed her.

--

The door bell went, so Kate wrapped the towel around her tighter and she carefully went down to answer it. Sawyer smiled sweetly at her "Hey"

Kate looked around quickly then smiled back at him "Hi Sawyer" he cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow.

Kate bit her lip "Come on in" he followed her inside and as she shut the, he pulled her to him and his mouth landed on hers. He let his tongue explore her mouth for a moment then pulled back and gave her his best smile.

Kate's cheeks were flushed, she was breathing heavy and was biting her lip; the way he kissed her was fantastic, they always made her float.

"Couldn't help myself" he tilted his head to the side and let his eyes roam over her; she was wrapped in a small towel and was dripping wet.

Kate blushed for a moment then coughed "So what brings you here?" they walked into the kitchen and Kate poured herself some juice, she shook the bottle at him but he didn't want any.

Sawyer sat on a barstool and smiled at her "Haven't seen ya in a while, just came by to see if ya wanted to do something"

Kate drank slowly and eyed him, she was really happy that he was here; she didn't want to be the one to make the first move "Yeah, that would be great"

Sawyer nodded "How about on Saturday i take ya out for something to eat?"

Kate thought for a moment then looked at him sadly "That's the fifth isn't it? Sorry i can't, working the Fashion show that night"

Sawyer nodded slowly then smiled "Well, just so happens that i have tickets for that... so how about i go and once you're finished, we get something ta eat then?"

"You'd really go and get me after I finish?" Kate didn't know if she could take him seriously, any of the other guys she'd been interested in probably would have sighed and told her they'd see her at a different time.

Sawyer leaned towards her "Course I would"

Kate smiled widely "Okay then, that would be nice" she felt her towel loosen, so she grabbed at the corner where she'd tied it and stuttered "Oh, well, uh, if you'll excuse me..." she nodded at her towel and gave him a shy smile.

Sawyer laughed "I'll get going... so, I'll see ya later" he got off of the stool and stopped beside her "Bye"

He leaned over, placing a kiss on her lips then left. Kate felt her cheeks get warm and she whispered "bye" as he left. Once she heard the door shut she let out an excited squeal.

She couldn't wait, she knew she sounded like a sixteen year old but couldn't help it. She had a proper date with Sawyer, after all those years of waiting for him to ask her out, he finally did. She felt as if she was going to burst.

Kate quickly went up to her room and re-dressed, she couldn't describe how she was feeling but she knew that the next five days would be tremendously slow for her.

--

Jack turned around quickly, bumping into a blonde woman, her bag fell to the floor, the contents spilling everywhere, he felt so embarrassed "Oh, I'm sorry"

The woman smiled calmly "It was my fault, I'm the one who should be sorry" Jack shook his head and kneeled down.

"No, honestly it was my fault" The woman kneeled down too, picking up what Jack couldn't fit in his hands. They stood back up and Jack handed her, her things back "I'm Jack"

The blonde smiled widely, placing everything back in her bag then she fixed her hair "I'm Juliet" he nodded and extended his hand.

Juliet done the exact same motion and they shook hands "Nice to meet you Juliet"

Juliet bit her lip, he was rather handsome "Yeah, Nice to meet you too Jack" Jack flashed her, his best smile. Juliet bit her lip and blushed, he was charming too.

"So Jack, I'll see you around?" the blonde looked at him hopefully. Jack nodded "Yeah, I'll see you around" Juliet smiled widely and walked away, as she was further away she looked back and smiled at him again then disappeared out of sight.

Jack stood there watching her go, she was gorgeous; he really hoped he would see her again.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews :)!  
oh and i should mention there will be sexual situations...  
R&R please! x**

CHAPTER SIX

--

"Jack, you wanna come to that fashion show that's happening tomorrow?" Jack spun around and looked at Sawyer as if he was crazy "A fashion show?! Sawyer, man..." he cocked his eyebrow.

Sawyer rolled his eyes and laughed "Jack, it's a fashion show for lingerie and showgirl costumes, and there's a huge after party with all the models"

Jack relaxed and nodded "Oh right... yeah i suppose so" Sawyer smirked "Should be good, i know a few of the models so I'll introduce ya to them"

Jack frowned at him playfully "I don't need your help to talk to models" he drank down some beer and glared.

Sawyer pursed his lips together "Sure ya don't... most people I've talked to are goin to this, so it'll be eventful" Jack nodded "Does that mean Shannon's going?"

Sawyers face contorted in disgust "Don't know and don't care" Jack shrunk back at his tone, Christ; he still hated to hear her name.

"Just asking" Sawyer sighed and looked at Jack apologetically "Saw her the other week and she actually expects me ta be friends with her"

Jack nodded "Hope you said no, if not you're one stupid son of a bitch" Sawyer glared at him "Told her to go ta hell... and don't call my mom a bitch"

Jack smiled at him "How is your mom anyway? The last time I saw her in Vegas was, god, thirteen years ago"

Sawyer smiled lightly "She's great, she hates Vegas, says it corrupts your mind, makes ya think your untouchable" he cocked his eyebrow.

Jack laughed "Well it kind of does... next time you're on the phone to her tell her to call my mom, she keeps saying how much she misses her and whatever"

Sawyer smirked "Course i will" they both looked up at the door way when they heard two pairs of shoes make a noise on the floor.

Kate smiled widely upon seeing Sawyer was in "Hey" she bit her lip then looked at Jack "Jack" her brother eyed her then smiled "Hi Kate"

She wandered over to the fridge and pulled out some juice "You can come in you know" Claire shyly walked into the kitchen, avoiding to look directly at the two guys.

"We'll leave you alone, just going upstairs to talk about work" she smiled sweetly at Sawyer and made her exit, Claire quickly smiled at them and followed after Kate.

Sawyer smiled watching them leave but it faded once he faced Jack "What?" Jack eyed him carefully then drank some beer "Nothing"

Claire closed over the room door and looked at Kate shocked "Oh my god! James Ford is in your house!"

Kate sat down on her bed and shrugged "So, we've been close friends practically all our life, my dad and his dad go way back..." the shock on Claire's face still hadn't subsided.

"You are so lucky, he's totally gorgeous" Kate bit her lip, containing a smile "Yeah he is" Claire sat down on the chair opposite of Kate's bed "Wow..." she smiled dreamily for a moment then shook her head

"Right, we've to talk about tomorrow night... so do you want to get there early, just maybe practice things or do you just want to play it by ear"

Kate paused for a beat "Early" she laughed "It's better to be safe than sorry, get there, make sure things are working okay and it should be fine"

Claire nodded "Yeah... what are you wearing?, i don't want to look over- or under-dressed" Kate pulled her fingers through her hair.

"Uh, I'm not too sure, i was thinking about my emerald knee length dress, I had a look at some of the clothing that will be showcased tomorrow and green is a big colour"

Claire nodded and bit her lip "Hmmm... i think i have just the thing, Charlie bought me a pale green dress when he went back home for a week, I've never had the chance to wear it"

Kate smiled "How are things with Charlie?" the blonde smiled shyly "It's been great, but he's been acting weird lately, like making phone calls and going to 'the gym'" she air quoted the last part.

Kate nodded slowly "so... you think something is going on?"

Claire shrugged "I don't know, most people say i should be worried but i trust him, he's sweet and kind, i don't think he'd ever cheat on me" her smile faltered for a moment but then she brightened up

"It's Okay... i made a promise to myself that if he's still acting like this in a couple of weeks I'd ask him about it"

Kate got more comfortable on her bed, she hoped Charlie wasn't cheating; Claire was a nice girl who didn't deserve to be hurt. Kate sighed, could she say the same for Sawyer? She give him a chance but she didn't want screwed over, so all she had to do was play the waiting game.

--

Kate and Claire arrived an hour before the doors opened, it was already busy inside with the models running through routines and getting ready. Brad was talking to the designers and getting instructions on how they wanted things to happen, he relayed this information back to the girls.

They checked their ear pieces and microphones to make sure they were working properly and checked over what they would be doing. Kate was in charge of the catwalk, making sure that all the models were in place and running on time. Claire was in charge of the guest list, making sure that only people with tickets got inside.

As the time grew closer to eight o'clock, nerves were eating away at Kate, this was her first runway show and she didn't want to screw it up. Brad radioed through that the doors were opening; Claire grabbed the manifest and stood at the main entrance with the other two girls here helping.

The guests slowly trickled in to the main foyer, then began to take their seats. Kate was pacing nervously around when Claire contacted her "Yeah?"

Kate held her finger over the ear piece to hear clearer "Hey Kate, Your brothers here with Sawyer"

Kate smiled "Yeah he said he was coming" there was a pause and she heard Claire lower her voice "Oh my god, Sawyers ex-fiancé is here too, she's here with that Boone guy"

Kate felt something uneasy settle itself in her stomach "Okay, thanks for telling me"

"Yeah, there's more guests, so I'll see you later" Kate took a deep breath, great, Shannon was here, she felt uneasy, like something bad was going to happen.

Kate shook her hands and drank from a bottle of water, Brad walked over to her, smiling widely "The shows about to start"

Kate nodded slowly "Okay" she took her place behind the stage and waited until she heard the music begin, then she signalled to the first row of models that this was it, the show was beginning.

Once the opening was finished there was a brief pause during the change of music, so Kate made sure the next lot of girls were ready and she sent them out.

After an hour and a half of perfectly executed runway performances, the fashion show was done and the after party was ready to begin. Kate took a seat on one of the fold out chairs and drank a full bottle of water, she was plenty thirsty.

"Kate, well done, you were great" Brad smiled proudly at her and shook her hand, Kate smiled widely, she felt amazing, she managed to pull it off.

Claire came around to the back of the stage and smiled "that went well" Kate nodded "Sure did, now let's let our hair down"

Claire giggled and pulled Kate towards the rest rooms; they fixed their make-up and made sure that their dresses looked perfect before heading out to the party.

--

Jack placed the empty bottle of beer on the table and froze momentarily "Don't blow your top... but Shannon's over there with Boone" he saw Sawyers face darken, great, a fight would probably happen. Sawyer turned his head by a fraction and glared at the pair.

Shannon spotted him and gave him a quick wave, to which he ignored by facing Jack "Whatever" Jack nodded carefully "Cool, just don't fight"

Sawyer shot him a look "I won't it would just waste my time, plus i don't want violence added to my reputation"

Jack laughed, he caught the sight of someone he recognised, it was the blonde from the other day. Juliet walked up and tapped Sawyer on the shoulder, he spun around and smiled; placing a kiss on her cheek

"I didn't know you'd be here" her voice was cheery.

Sawyer shrugged "Decided to come, sounded like fun" Juliet smiled, her gaze fell on Jack and she gasped "Jack?"

The brunette smiled and kissed the top of her hand "Juliet, how are you?" she smiled widely "I'm great, you?" Jack tilted his head to the side "I'm good"

Sawyer eyed them and smirked "Y'all know each other?"

Jack chuckled and looked to the ground shyly "we bumped into each other a few days ago" Juliet nodded then added "Literally, bumped into each other"

Sawyer laughed whole heartedly, he could imagine Jack doing something stupid like that.

"So i take it you two know each other?" Jack and Sawyer looked at each other and smiled "Best O' friends" Sawyer grinned and put his arm around Jack, the brunette grimaced at Sawyers action then laughed

"Yeah" Juliet nodded; she was fascinated by the two of them.

Sawyer saw Kate talking with Claire across the other side of the room; he excused himself and went over. Juliet smiled warmly at Jack "You wanna buy me a drink?"

Jacks smile shifted to one side "Sure" he extended his arm towards the bar and they walked over to it, with his hand on her lower back.

Kate saw Sawyer out of the corner of her eye descending upon them and she smiled "Good evening Ladies" he gave them both a charming smile.

Claire blushed profusely and murmured "hello" Kate eyed him challengingly "Hi James" he smirked at her "I've enjoyed this so far... and sweet pea, you were one great name taker"

Claire shifted uneasily and bit her lip "thanks" he enjoyed to watch her squirm, the effect he had on women was amazing, they'd do anything for him. Kate felt a stab of jealousy, even though he was flirting harmlessly with Claire, she didn't like it at all.

"Oh, there's Charlie... so I'll see you at work Kate... by Sawyer" she smiled shyly at him one last time and went over to her boyfriend.

Kate glared at him, he shrugged and gave her an angelic smile "What?" Kate licked her bottom lip and laughed quietly "I'm really hungry, are you still taking me for something to eat or do you plan to flirt with the rest of the females here?"

Sawyer paused for a moment, pretending that he was thinking "Well... i could flirt with the majority of people in here or i could take you for something nice ta eat, oh this is a toughie"

Kate eyed him playfully then leaned over and whispered in his ear "Come on cowboy, take me somewhere quiet"

Sawyer's smirk shifted to one side, he felt Kate kiss his jaw; he couldn't resist "My pleasure" she smiled at him in victory and he placed his arm around her waist and lead her towards the exit.

Kate could feel pretty much all of the females in the room glare at her in jealousy... and she loved it.

When they were almost at the door, Kate saw Shannon head towards them quickly "Sawyer, can i speak to your friend please?" Sawyer glared at her then looked at Kate, she nodded and he gave them some space.

Shannon watched him leave then she focused her attention back to the brunette in front of her "Kate is it?" Kate nodded slowly

"Just some friendly advice, don't get too attached and don't fall for him, he'll only hurt you... i don't want what happened to me to happen to you"

She smiled nicely at Kate. Kate on the other hand glared at her "Shannon, A- i don't want your advice, B- I've known him longer than you have, he wouldn't hurt me and C- i highly doubt that he cared about you"

Shannon's face fell and Kate smiled "thanks for the advice though"

She turned to face Sawyer and smiled; Shannon tilted her head upwards and stormed off. "What did she say to ya?"

Sawyers arm found its way around her waist again and he pushed open the front door. Kate smiled up at him "she was giving me advice, about you... but i don't need it"

Sawyer eyed her, what advice would Shannon give? He really didn't care what she had to say about him anyways

"Kay then" then got into the car and Kate leaned against him

"Don't worry, I don't care about what she had to say" Kate lifted herself up and kissed him lightly.

He returned the kiss and smiled, it was quarter past eleven, damn most restaurants were closing soon "Guess we missed our chance for something romantic"

Kate smiled shyly at him "Doesn't matter what it is i eat, just as long as it tastes nice" Sawyer chuckled "Charles, take us to KFC then my apartment"

The driver nodded and drove in the direction of the nearest KFC. Sawyer pushed the button so that the screen came up between the driver and passengers and he smiled devilishly at Kate. Kate laughed and leaned against him, her head snuggling onto his chest.

Picking up their order, Charles drove them to Sawyers apartment and dropped them off, before taking the car back to the Casino and going home himself. Sawyer unlocked his door and let them inside. They ate the meal in relative silence and with minimal conversation.

Kate excused herself to the bathroom to wash up; she washed the grease off of her fingers and dried her hands quickly. She went back into the living room and smiled at Sawyer, she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his chin "Thanks for tonight"

He smiled down at her "No problem... but we will have a romantic dinner sometime" Kate smiled "Can't wait" he chuckled and bent down to kiss her. His mouth seduced hers; his tongue found its way inside and massaged hers slowly. Kate slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Kate felt like she was floating, his kisses were so seductive and made her tingle. Sawyer pulled back and nuzzled her nose with his and he whispered "You stayin here tonight?"

Kate looked up at him slowly, she knew what that meant, but was she ready?

Kate sighed then smiled "Yeah, I am" she placed a kiss on his chin, her lips tingly because of his stubble. Sawyer kissed her gently on her lips then on her face and down to her neck, he wouldn't rush her, he could but that would be pointless.

Sawyer kissed her ear and whispered "Come On" he switched off the main light and lead her to his room. Upon entering his room, he used the dimmer switch to let some form of light in the room, but only very little. Kate felt nervous; she didn't know what she should do.

Sawyers hand framed her face and hip; he pressed his lips against hers softly before picking her up and laying her upon the bed. He pulled off her shoes, kissing her sweetly each time. Kate pulled him down to her and kissed him, her tongue battling with his.

He slowed her down, one of his hands caressing her thigh, the other one in her hair. Sawyer unzipped her dress and slowly pulled it off of her; Kate's fingers plucked at the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off, dropping it on the floor. He quickly lost his jeans, not breaking the romantic kiss they were sharing.

Sawyers hand went to the snap on her bra and released it, pulling the material away from her and dropping it on the floor, his mouth travelled down to her breasts placing wet kisses everywhere he could. Kate closed her eyes, what he was doing felt so good.

Kate's hands slid down his back and hooked on to the rim of his boxers and began to pull them downwards, he kicked them off and his hands slowly pulled down her panties, he slowly pulled them off of her and threw them on the floor. His heart rate sped up, she looked so damn fine.

Kate felt so nervous; she bit her lip and looked away from him. Sawyer smiled and kissed her neck; his hand went between her thighs, making her breath catch in her throat. He rolled off of her and searched around his top drawer of the nightstand.

He sighed "Kate, don't have any condoms"

Kate bit her lip; she leaned on her arm and kissed his spine "I'm on the pill..." he rolled onto his back and smiled at her "Kay then" Sawyer ran his hands through her hair then kissed her softly, he felt her body go rigid when he lay between her legs.

"Kate..." he kissed her jaw then whispered "Relax" Kate opened her eyes then nodded, she let herself relax when he kissed her. Her fists clenched, digging her nails into his back when he slid into her. Sawyer began to thrust slowly, kissing every inch of her face.

Kate bit her lip, she hoped the discomfort would disappear quickly, Sawyer leaned over and whispered in her ear "You'll be fine, just hold on" Kate whimpered then kissed his neck. She felt the pain gradually fade away; she unclenched her nails and sighed.

Sawyer began to thrust faster, he hut a spot inside her causing her to drag her nails down his back. Sawyer clenched his jaw for a moment "...Sawyer" he turned his face slightly but before he could respond she crushed her lips against his.

He built up a steady pace, enjoying the moans that Kate couldn't hold in. Sweat broke out on their skins signalling that they were close; he felt Kate clench around him then let out a loud moan. Sawyer thrust faster then groaned out loud as he released.

Sawyer lay carefully on top of her, both of them panting, their breath mixing together. Kate smiled, that felt so good, she was happy that she waited to do this with him. Sawyer kissed her neck, licking and sucking his way upwards before planting an erotic kiss on her mouth.

He pulled out of her and lay on his side, his hand framing her face "How you feelin?" Kate looked up at him shyly and whispered "I'm good" he smiled down at her and whispered back "good" Kate bit her lip and smiled, Sawyers thumb ran over her lips then he kissed her.

He leaned over and pulled the covers over the both of them, the sheets were cool which felt good on their warm skin. Sawyer leaned down to kiss her neck slowly; Kate closed her eyes again and smiled.

"G'night sweet pea" Kate opened her eyes and kissed him quickly "Goodnight Jamie"

Sawyer smiled lightly before lying on his back, allowing her head to snuggle against his chest.

--


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks For The Reviews :)!  
R&R please. x**

CHAPTER SEVEN

--

Forcing herself to open her eyes, Kate blinked to get rid of the sleep that was in her eyes. It took her a moment to recognise where she was.

She was in Sawyers bed, flashes of last night came back to her and she blushed, he was so kind and gentle, Kate smiled and pulled the covers over her face.

Kate felt his arm lying across her hip; she didn't want to wake him, because truthfully she was scared in case he just wanted her for last night only, so the longer she had with him with him asleep, the longer she could live in blissful ignorance.

She felt his hand tighten on her hip then stroke it lightly, Sawyer placed a kiss on the back of her neck "Morning" Kate sighed quietly and rolled over so she facing him.

She smiled and whispered "Morning" his hand ran up and down her back soothingly, he leaned over and kissed her lightly.

She kissed him back for a second then turned her face slightly. Sawyer continued to kiss her face then her neck, Kate murmured something and pushed herself backwards.

Sawyer frowned "What's up?" Kate sighed and avoided his gaze, he leaned down and kissed her nose "Kate, come on tell me"

Kate slowly looked up at him "It, Its, uh... just things feel..." sadness flashed in her eyes, Sawyer tucked some hair back behind her ear "Different?" she nodded slowly

"I suppose that's normal for you" she shook her head "No i mean between us..."

Sawyer nodded and smirked "...well they will, we know each other intimately now, didn't before"

Kate looked at him seriously "Won't everything change?" Sawyer shrugged "doesn't have ta... its not as if I'd stop speakin to ya, I'll still be here"

She thought for a moment then smiled "Okay" he nodded and whispered "Okay" before leaning down to kiss her again. Kate relaxed and let him seduce her mouth.

"You want anythin ta eat?" Kate closed her eyes and nodded "Yeah, that would be nice"

"Kay" he kissed her quickly and rolled out of bed, only pulling on a pair of boxers. Kate lay back in the bed and groaned, it was one of the comfiest bed's she'd even been in.

She looked around for her panties and pulled them back on, she picked up his shirt and pulled it on also, she didn't really want to put her dress on at this moment but she didn't want to be naked either.

Kate crept into the kitchen and leaned against the door, watching Sawyer. He was making pancakes, some were already cooking, and they smelled so good.

Sawyer turned around and smiled devilishly at her "Take it you like my shirt?"

Kate blushed and looked down at it, playing with the hem "Yeah" Sawyer laughed and put the freshly made pancakes onto a plate and poured some more of the batter on to cook.

Once more were ready he sat them on the breakfast bar and made some coffee.

They ate away at the breakfast quietly and Kate washed the dishes, saying that because he cooked, she had to help in some way.

Kate leaned against his chest and kissed his jaw "Is it okay if i take a shower before i leave?" Sawyer stroked his chin in playful thought.

"Hmm, maybe..." Kate licked her bottom lip then whispered in his ear "I'll let you join me"

Sawyer smirked "Can't argue with that" he picked her up by her thighs, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and he jogged playfully to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

--

"Hey Jack... i was wondering if..." Kate stopped in mid sentence and turned a deep red colour "Oh I'm sorry... i, uh didn't know you weren't alone... I'll just... yeah" she shut the door and quickly went back to her room. Jack ran his hand over his face and laughed.

"So that's your sister?" Juliet smiled up at him. Jack leaned down and kissed her slowly "Yeah, that's Kate" Juliet nodded and pulled her dress on.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and bent down to put her shoes back on. Jack rolled out of bed and looked for something clean to wear.

"I'll drive you home, if you want" Juliet twisted her body, smiling gratefully at him "That would be nice, thanks Jack"

He smiled back at her "I just have to wash up, so if you wait in the kitchen, I'll be down in five minutes... you can help yourself to anything you want"

Juliet kissed him quickly "Okay" she smiled warmly at him and left the room. Juliet entered the kitchen and sat down on one of the barstools, last night was amazing.

Once Sawyer vanished, her and Jack got to talking and had a few drinks and before she knew it they were kissing.

She quite liked him, he was gorgeous and made her laugh... and also he was rather good in bed. Juliet bit her lip and grinned.

Kate came into the kitchen slowly and gave Juliet a friendly smile "Hi... I'm Kate" the blonde smiled and extended her hand "I'm Juliet" then they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you" Kate nodded "Yeah, You too... i saw you at the after party last night; did you have a good time?"

Juliet brushed her hair back with her fingers and tied her hair into a pony "Yeah, it was quite fun, Jack mentioned that you work for Willows Events, they hosted that last night right?"

Kate nodded "Yeah, we did, everyone said it went well, so I'm quite happy" they both smiled at each other, surprisingly enough they were getting along very well, even though they had just met each other.

"Juliet, you ready to go?" Jack smiled quickly at his sister then looked at the blonde.

Juliet stood up and nodded "Again, its nice to meet you" Kate flashed her a smile "yeah" Juliet waved her goodbye and went out in front of Jack "We'll talk once i get back okay?"

Kate nodded "Okay" Jack smiled again and followed Juliet out to his car and drove her home.

Once Jack came back he knocked on Kate's bedroom door and opened it "So what were you going to ask me earlier?" Kate looked to the ground and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter" Jack smiled and sat down on her computer chair "Kate" the younger of the duo sighed.

"I was just wondering if you'd want to do something soon... we haven't had 'brother-sister' time for a while, you know just a movie or some sports" she air quoted and laughed.

Jack nodded "Sure, we haven't spent much time together recently" Kate smiled widely "Great"

--

Kate and Claire took a seat at one of the outside tables at their favourite cafe; it was Monday lunchtime and the weather was roasting. Claire unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite out of it "So where did you go on Saturday night?"

She cocked her eyebrow and added "Left you with Sawyer and then the next minute i couldn't see you... all night"

Claire gave her a sly smile and took a drink of her juice. Kate eyed her with a smile "I was hungry, so we went for something to eat"

Claire gasped "Like a Date?" Kate bit into her sandwich and shook her head "No... Not a date" she wasn't sure if it was a date, but she didn't want to speak too soon.

Claire smiled again "I don't believe you" Kate rolled her eyes playfully "Doesn't matter if you believe me or not, it wasn't a date, plus we used to go out for meals all the time when we were younger, meant nothing" Claire nodded "Maybe it did... ever think of that"

Of course Kate did, when she was younger she loved it when Sawyer tagged along, even if Jack or if her parents were there, it didn't matter, it just mattered that he was out with them.

Kate smiled at her then took a drink of her juice. They ate their meal slowly because they kept getting into a conversation about what happened at the weekend and what was coming up.

Kate leaned back in the chair and done a double take, she focused in on the pair across the street, a hot blonde had her arm wrapped around Sawyers waist and they both had huge smiles on their faces.

Kate's breath caught in her throat, she excused herself from the table and headed straight for the toilets.

She got inside the stall and closed the door, breathing deeply; she hoped it wasn't what she thought. But what else could it mean?

Tears formed in her eyes, even though he didn't say that they were exclusive, it felt like that when they were talking on Sunday morning.

Great, it hadn't even been two days since she slept with him and he was already out with another woman. Kate brushed away the few tears that had escaped.

She thought he wouldn't do that, maybe it was a mistake, maybe she shouldn't have given up her virginity to him, but it felt so right at the time.

Kate sighed deeply, she unlocked the door and splashed some water over her face; maybe Claire wouldn't notice her eyes being red.

Checking over herself in the mirror, she fixed her hair and dried her face before heading back out and going to work.

--

Leaning back and getting comfortable on the sun lounger Kate closed her eyes and felt the sun warm her body; her father was having a barbeque, so they were all out in the back garden, either in the pool or getting a suntan.

She took a sip of lemonade and sighed, that thing with Sawyer earlier made her realise that she couldn't trust him, him and that girl looked really happy together.

Then she heard his voice, oh god, Jack must have invited him, she put her legs on the ground and stood up, her mouth dropped.

He had some nerve, the girl he was with earlier was here now; did he even care about her feelings at all? Kate frowned and began to go inside; she really didn't want to speak to him.

The blonde female smiled widely "Kate? Oh my god, i haven't seen you in years!" Kate stopped in her tracks, what? She didn't know her "I'm sorry?"

The blonde laughed whole heartedly "Kate, it's me Heidi... Sawyers sister" she paused then thought for a moment.

That's right, his younger sister stayed with his mom back in Georgia, she never came to Vegas, Kate couldn't believe that she didn't recognise her.

Heidi and Sawyer looked more or less the same. "Heidi, last time i saw you was at my sixth birthday party"

The blonde smiled widely "I know! James has always been tryin ta get me back out here, but i love Atlanta too much" Kate smiled at her and they hugged.

She heard a baby cry loudly, she spun around and saw Sawyer hush the baby "Kate, this is my son Nick" Sawyer handed Heidi the baby and he quietened down.

Kate stroked his head lightly with her hand, Nick gurgled and reached out for her finger "He's gorgeous Heidi" the doting mum beamed brightly and then she patted down his top that had became ruffled.

"How old is he?" Heidi looked at him lovingly.

"Six months old... d'you want to hold him?" Kate shifted nervously "I don't know... I've never held a baby before" Heidi smiled insistently

"You'll be fine, you're the same age as me and i manage" Kate sighed, she put her hand behind his head and other around his tiny boy, holding him close.

Nick babbled, his tiny fingers reaching out for her face. Kate smiled down at him, he was adorable "See you're fine" Kate chewed on her lip and bobbed him up and down.

She felt Sawyers hand brush over her spine "Hey sweetcheeks, well don't you look so sweet, Nicky here is being kind to ya?" his voice was rough and scratchy; Kate smiled shyly at him "He's so adorable" Sawyer nodded then looked at his sister.

Nick let out a whine then started to cry, Kate bit her lip and handed him back to Heidi, who began to soothe him.

Diane came over and smiled "Heidi honey, we still have a cradle in the attic, we can bring it down if the little ones sleepy" Heidi smiled gratefully "Thanks Diane, I'd love that"

Diane nodded "I'll just go get that" she left and entered the house. Heidi sat down on one of the patio chairs and whispered into the baby's ear.

Diane came back down and brushed off the protective cover and they placed the baby inside, who fell asleep instantly.

Kate felt a shiver pass over her, she picked up her sunglasses and turned to her mother "I'm just going upstairs to change" she entered the house and went up to her room.

Sawyer drank the rest of his beer and threw it in the trash. "I'll help ya cook some of those steaks after i make a pit stop"

He flashed Sam and Jack an amused smile and went inside. He climbed up the stairs and went to Kate's room instead of the bathroom and he knocked lightly.

"Come in" he pushed open the door just as Kate pulled on a denim skirt and grinned "Now why you gettin dressed the two-piece is more than enough"

Kate smiled at him, continuing to fasten the button on the front. She pulled on a top then shrugged "It's getting chilly outside"

Sawyer swaggered over to her, leaning close to her ear and he murmured "I can warm ya up, if you let me" Kate closed her eyes; the smell of his cologne was intoxicating.

"What's wrong? You sound a little rough" Sawyer chuckled, her eyes were still closed "Got a sore throat" he tilted his head just enough so that he could kiss her.

It was sweet and innocent, but it got Kate wanting more, then she tried to kiss him deeper, he pulled back and grinned.

"I gotta get back down, s'my turn ta cook" his hand ran down her back then curved her ass before he pulled away, Kate glared at him playfully "So you kiss me, throat infection and all... then you just leave" Sawyer grinned then left the room.

Kate took a few deep breaths then groaned, he done that on purpose, she smiled deviously; she knew he wouldn't do anything in front of her parents, so she'd taunt him, get him back for that kiss.

Kate picked up a different pair of sunglasses and placed them on top of her head before joining everyone downstairs.

Whilst Sawyer was cooking she pressed herself against him, showing him a lot of cleavage, she brushed her hand against his groin and ate her ice-lolly erotically.

Kate loved being able to have that effect on him, he was squirming; no doubt she'd find out how turned on he was by the end of the night.

Juliet came by an hour later and was attached to Jack's hip, Kate really liked her; she was nice and had a good sense of humour.

Eventually the night grew cold and everyone had dispersed around the property, Diane, Sam, Heidi and the baby were in the living room and Jack and Juliet were in the hot tub.

Sawyer came over and sat beside Kate on the porch swing, placing his hand on her thigh. Kate smiled at him quickly then looked away "Something wrong?"

Kate shook her head. "It's just that i saw you today with Heidi, only i didn't recognise her..." Sawyer sighed "So you thought i was with someone else huh?"

He clicked his tongue; that hut something inside of him, couldn't anyone trust him? Kate placed her hand on his face, speaking quietly "I'm sorry; you just looked so happy and wrapped up in her, what was i meant to think?"

Sawyer sighed again, pulled her hand sharply away from his face "How about you trust me?"

Kate stood up and refused to look at him, he didn't have to bite her head off "Fine, i trust you" she slid the patio door open and went inside.

Sawyer rubbed his hands over his face; he didn't know if he should follow her, she was the one who didn't trust him. Pausing for a moment, he stood up slowly and groaned. He may as well go after her.

Sawyer slid the door open, he avoided the living room and crept up the stairs, if he knew her as good as he thought he did, she'd be in her room. "Kate?" he pushed open her bedroom door and saw her sitting on her bed, her back against the wall.

"What is it Sawyer?" she folded her arms on top of her knees. Sawyer clenched his jaw "Don't you think i should be the one pissed off, considering you don't trust _me_"

Kate rolled her eyes and ran her tongue over her teeth. "What would you think if you saw me less than two days later, arms around another man, looking really happy like we were the only two that mattered...?"

Her eyes landed on his, filled with tears. Sawyer looked away for a moment, he could see her point; he'd be more than pissed off. He came over to the bed and sat beside her.

He wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple. Kate laced her fingers through his and she leaned her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry but after what happened between us... i just don't want to be hurt... i was scared" Kate looked up at him sadly.

"You don't have to be..." she smiled at him gratefully. Kate relaxed when his mouth descended upon hers, his tongue sliding inside.

Deepening the kiss they slid down the wall until they were lying down on top of the bed, Sawyer's hand teasingly caressed her thigh.

She felt his hand creep its way up her thigh until he found the bikini bottoms she had on, then slowly tugging on them.

Kate moaned loudly, she felt that familiar tingle, but her parents were down the stairs. She placed her hand on top of his to stop him from removing her bikini bottoms.

"Sawyer" she was breathing deeply, as was he "yeah?" Kate chewed on her lip shyly "My parents are downstairs, what if they come up?"

Sawyer chuckled "Let them" he leaned down to kiss her again. Kate giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Seriously... Saw-h-yer" her breath caught in her throat as he found a sensitive spot on her neck, licking and sucking at it. "If ya want me to stop, then i will" he forced himself to get off of her and he sat backwards, smiling at her.

Kate stretched her back and groaned, he seriously knew how to turn her on, she sat up and smiled at him "If you don't leave now, i won't be able to stop"

Sawyer ran his hands softly over her thighs and smiled "I'm fine with that" his fingers latched on to the ties of her bikini and pulled them loose.

Sawyer kissed his way up her leg and thigh, and then moved to the other leg as he pulled away the loose material.

Kate had her eyes closed, she was too busy concentrating on Sawyers mouth on her thigh that she barely heard her mother shout on her.

"Katie is James up there with you?" they both let out an annoyed grunt. Kate cleared her throat then yelled "Yeah mom, do you want him?" they heard silence then "Yes Dear, Heidi wants him"

Sawyer shuffled off of the bed and stood up, he extended his hand to Kate to help her up, she opened a drawer in her chest-of-drawers, pulling out a pair of panties and pulling them on.

She stood up on her tip toes, placing a kiss on his mouth "Let's go"

They got downstairs and saw Heidi holding Nick, who was fast asleep "Want to get him to bed, so he'll sleep the night" Sawyer nodded "Kay then"

Heidi smiled at Kate "It's so nice ta see you again, we should meet up soon" Kate nodded, giving her an awkward hug.

"Of course, we'll have to catch up" Sawyer smiled at Kate and placed a kiss on her cheek "Goodnight" Kate smiled widely, her thoughts still on what they had been doing.

"Goodnight Sawyer" they said their goodbyes, then he drove off back to his father's house to drop Heidi off then went back to his apartment.

Kate closed her room door over and sighed, she had nothing to worry about, he said that she needn't be insecure; she knew she could trust him.

--


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks For The Reviews :)!  
R&R please! x**

CHAPTER EIGHT

--

Even though they had never said the words to each other, they treated what was going on as a relationship. They were close and spent a lot of time together, all the busybodies of the city were gossiping like crazy, they always had to ask the couple what was going on.

Like always, they refused to comment and just ignored them. The past two months had flew in, Kate never felt as strongly for Sawyer as she did now.

All the time they had spent together, he made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. Kate felt woozy again; luckily she had just arrived home.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths; she hoped this would pass soon. Kate got out of the car and grabbed the bags that were in the back seat

"Jack?" she threw the keys onto the table and went into the kitchen then gasped "What are you doing out of bed?" Jack only smiled at her.

He was looking deathly pale, his hair drenched in sweat, he was one of the many victims of a stomach bug that was plaguing Vegas. She placed the contents of the bags away and eyed him "You're meant to be in bed, you're ill"

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned "You're ill too; i don't see you in bed"

Kate closed off her face and looked at him seriously "I haven't got it as bad as you have... you should rest" Jack sighed then nodded "Okay... did you get me soup?" he gave her a child-like smile.

Kate smiled back at him "Of course i did... have mom and dad called?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah, they're enjoying the beach and say if we ever feel better we should join them" Kate nodded, it would be nice to get away for a while, she poured the soup into a pot and switched on the stove.

She stopped what she was doing and gripped onto the countertop to brace herself; she felt nauseous.

"Kate... you okay?" Kate took a deep breath then nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" she stirred the soup then ran to the downstairs bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

Kate gargled with some mouthwash and washed her face, she felt like crap. She went back into the kitchen just as Jack poured them both some soup.

"Thank you Jack" he smiled at her and sat the bowl in front of her; they ate away quietly then placed the dishes into the dishwasher.

Kate closed her eyes and yawned, she suddenly felt tired "I'm going to bed okay?" Jack nodded and lay down on the sofa "Okay Kate" she gave him a weak smile and went up the stairs.

Kate lay down on her bed and sighed, for some reason she didn't believe that she has what's making Jack ill, inside she knew it was something much more.

She swung her legs off of the bed and groggily stood up, she had a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach as she pulled open the drawer and grabbed the bag with the pregnancy tests inside.

Kate followed the instructions carefully then waited for the time specified. Those three minutes took forever; she sat on the toilet lid and played with the test, she was scared to death to find out the results. Deciding to go through with it, she flipped over the test to look at the results.

She closed her eyes and held in a sob, maybe it was wrong; maybe she read it the wrong way. Kate placed it on the countertop then grabbed another one of the tests, re-doing it, which produced the same outcome as the first. Kate began to panic, this couldn't be happening.

After trying a third test, all of which positive, she threw them across the room and slid onto the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees, this wasn't ideal, she was so scared.

What if Sawyer didn't want a baby? They hadn't officially said they were in a relationship, what would happen now?

Tears slid down her face at a steady pace, she didn't know what to do. A loud sob escaped her lips which she covered up by placing her hand over her mouth.

Her full body was shaking, she needed to talk to someone but she didn't know who, this wasn't something she could talk to Jack about.

Once they sobs had subsided, she laid her head against the wall, sitting in silence. She heard a noise; someone was coming up the stairs

"Kate, you awake?" Kate closed her eyes, great, Sawyer was here, she didn't want to deal with this right now; she needed time to become accustomed to the fact that she was pregnant.

"Kate?" he pushed the door open and looked worried "What's wrong?" he kneeled down in front of her, making her look at him, her eyes were red and puffy.

Kate closed her eyes and shook her head, not wanting to speak to him. Sawyer brushed away the dampness from her face "...Kate?"

Kate sighed deeply and stood up; she picked up the pregnancy tests and handed them to him. Sawyer regarded them wearily; he read the results – positive – he felt his stomach turn.

Kate refused to look at him "I'm pregnant" Sawyer squared his jaw "Yeah, i can see that"

Kate's mouth fell open; did he have to sound so pissed off? "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sawyer threw them onto the floor and stormed into her room, pacing around.

"Why am i looking at you like that? Well let's see, you got yourself pregnant" Kate scowled "I got _myself_ pregnant? You can't be serious"

"Yeah i am Kate" She threw her hands out to the side "It takes two, Sawyer, two people... I'm on the pill, so i don't know how this happened"

Sawyer glared at her "Yeah, i bet you done this intentionally; you want my money or something?"

Kate's jaw fell slack "Excuse me? My family is almost as rich as yours is, i don't need the money and you know i hate to spend a lot"

Sawyer smiled nastily "You must have done something wrong ta screw up" Kate frowned, great, so SHE was the one who screwed up "I always took the pill, everyday"

Sawyer eyed her carefully "What were those other pills you took a while back?" Kate thought for a moment then shrugged "Anti-biotics"

Sawyer laughed incredulously "Anti-biotics? Kate they stop the damn effect the pill has" Kate froze then looked at him sadly.

"You should have told me you were on them" Kate felt a wave of panic run through her, her voice beginning to crackle "I didn't know they done that" she felt tears come to her eyes, how could she have been so stupid?

"Well you aint a kid Kate, you should have known" he shook his head at her and paced around. Kate held back some tears and groaned "I'm still young Sawyer, i don't know everything!"

Sawyer shook his head, running his hands over his face and he whispered "Great, i knocked up a damn kid"

Kate heard what he said, how could he? It was as if he had punched her in the stomach, she began to cry. Sawyer frowned, this was just getting better and better, Kate dropped a bombshell like that and was now crying her heart out.

He faced the door and began to leave. Kate heard him stomp down the stairs and then the front door slammed.

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they streamed down her face and she fell onto her bed, wrapping her arms around herself, crying for almost an hour solid.

Juliet came by to bring Jack some soup; she heard that Kate wasn't feeling too well either so she headed to her room to see if she needed anything.

"Kate? Are you in here" she popped her head around the door and frowned seeing Kate looking detached, she carefully walked over to the bed and sat down, placing a hand on Kate's arm

"Are you okay?" Kate stayed quiet, just looking at a spot on the wall and she shook her head.

Juliet licked her bottom lip and sighed "You can tell me Kate, whatever it is, I'll do my best to help" Kate finally looked at her sadly "You won't be able to help me"

Juliet smiled encouragingly at her "Maybe i can" Kate sighed, she wasn't sure if she should tell her, but she knew she could trust her.

"Juliet, I'm pregnant" Kate avoided her gaze, Juliet nodded slowly "And that's not a good thing?" Kate scowled "Obviously not if I'm looking the way i am"

The blonde shrunk back at her venom and tilted her head "Kate, i know i have no right to give you advice but maybe Sawyer would like to hear this?"

Kate shot her an acidic glare and growled "Sawyer was here, clearly he thought it was the worse thing that could happen because he called me a 'damn kid' and left without looking at me"

Juliet looked at her sadly, she had known Sawyer for quite a while, he was the type of person who would probably hate a pregnancy but the way she saw him adore Kate, she thought he'd be happy.

Juliet nodded "Okay... if you want me to leave i will"

Kate tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed "Claire's in the UK for the week and there's not really anyone else i want to be with me... but could you come to the doctors with me?" Juliet smiled warmly at Kate, of course she would.

"Of course, if you want, I'll put an appointment on when I'm at work tomorrow?" a smile tugged at Kate's lips "Thanks... but could you not tell Jack? I don't want him freaking out right now"

Juliet nodded "I won't tell him" Kate licked her bottom lip and smiled at her.

--

Kate hadn't seen Sawyer in two days and tired to call him twice, but he didn't answer. She was getting worried, was this his way of telling her it was over and that she shouldn't bother to call him again?

Kate closed her eyes and hoped that wasn't the case, she'd really fallen for him all over again and would hate to break up with him.

Kate tried his apartment but no one was home, so she decided to ask his father where he was. Kate entered the hotel and took the elevator to his office; his secretary smiled warmly at Kate and told her to take a seat. After five minutes his secretary told her she could go in now.

Kate entered his large office and smiled politely at him; Jonathon sat behind his desk and waved at her "Hello Kate, what brings you here?"

Kate sat down on one of the large chairs and sighed "Jonathon, do you know where James is? I can't reach him"

The older Ford shook his head "I'm not too sure, he may have gone to Atlanta to see his mom but ya never know... why is it important?"

Kate shook her head, obviously it wasn't important to him if he just flounced off to another state "No... I just wanted to speak to him"

Jonathon smiled kindly at her "If i can get a hold of him, I'll tell him you're looking for him okay?" Kate refused politely "No it's okay, I'll just speak to him when he gets back"

Jonathon nodded "Okay then" the telephone rang and he shrugged at her "I'll see you later" Jonathon nodded "Goodbye Kate" she left his office and he picked up the phone.

Kate sighed, she never really thought that he'd run away at a time like this, he always seemed to face his responsibilities head on, but maybe this was too tough, maybe the idea of being a dad freaked him out. Kate sauntered off of the elevator feeling worse than she did when she went in.

Well, she had her doctors' appointment soon; she'd forget all about his lack of responsibility and just care about what the doctor had to say.

She pulled into the parking lot and found Juliet waiting for her at the main entrance "How you feeling today?" Kate looked at Juliet and shrugged.

"The same" Juliet rubbed her arm soothing and smiled "This will all blow over Kate"

The brunette smiled, she wished she had Juliet's confidence, she really did but she could see him staying away for a long time, come on, he left for two years over something that actually was good for him, how long would it take him to come back from this.

They sat in the waiting room for ten minutes before Kate's name was called. Kate changed into one of those flimsy gowns and sat on the table, an older doctor came in and smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Sloane, so today we'll find out how far along you are" he smiled at her then at Juliet "Oh is the father not here?"

Kate flashed him a brilliant smile and said "Oh, he couldn't be here, work you know" the doctor nodded and patted her arm

"Shame when work gets in the way, at least he'll be happy to know what's going on" Kate smiled at him carefully, and when he turned his back it dissolved into a frown.

The doctor talked her through what he was doing and pointed to squiggly lines on the ultrasound machine, Kate bit her lip when she saw the little shape on the screen.

That was her baby in there. Kate closed her eyes, she felt so emotional right now; she didn't want to cry.

"Kate, this is your first time here right?" Kate nodded "I only took a pregnancy test a couple of days ago... I had no clue before that"

The doctor smiled at her warmly "I can tell you that date of conception was the 16th of July, so that makes you, oh, exactly nine weeks pregnant"

Kate nodded slowly "Nine weeks?" Dr Sloane nodded, Kate cleared her throat "But shouldn't i have known before now?"

Kate looked at Juliet worriedly, Dr Sloane placed a hand on her shoulder "Well it's your first pregnancy, so you may not have known the signs... you don't have to be worried, I'll give you leaflets on everything you need to know"

Kate relaxed slightly, the doctor handed Kate a small ultrasound photo; she smiled down at it and handed it to Juliet to put in her purse.

Kate went in to change back into her clothes, before pulling her top down she looked at her stomach, there was nothing different but it looked firmer than usual.

She pulled down her top and smiled, she couldn't believe she hadn't known the signs, the constant sickness and running to the toilet, were put down as the bug Jack had. Kate came back out and waited till the doctor came back, he handed her a pack with everything she needed to know.

"I have scheduled an appointment for two weeks on Thursday at one pm, so I'll see you then Miss Austen" Kate thanked him and left with Juliet.

Kate took the ultrasound photo from Juliet and smiled down at it "I can't believe I have a baby growing inside of me..."

Juliet smiled widely "You've changed your tone from the other day" Kate rolled her eyes playfully "Yeah, actually seeing my baby made it real... i just hope Sawyer comes home soon"

Juliet looked at the brunette sadly "I'm sure he will Kate" Kate forced a smile "I hope you're right"

--

"So you gonna tell me what you're doing here? It's been two days and you haven't told us, you've been avoiding the question"

Sawyer frowned at his mum Trish and folded his arms like a little kid. Heidi looked at her brother with pursed lips "You've done something haven't ya..."

Sawyer sighed and looked at the two females and whispered "I got Kate pregnant" Heidi bit her lip and squealed, hugging him tightly.

His mother smiled at him "Congratulations dear" Heidi paused for a moment then frowned "Then why are you here?" she gasped "What happened?"

Sawyer cocked his eyebrow at her "What do you mean _what happened_?" Heidi's face turned serious "James, why are you here if your pregnant girlfriend is back in Vegas?"

Sawyer sighed and looked downwards "She told me and i freaked out, i came here to clear my head, haven't spoke to her since"

Trish glared at her son "James Ford. That is no way to treat someone you care about" Sawyer looked at her, rather scared by the look she was giving him, she was a sweet woman but do something to piss her off and you'll feel her wrath.

"Mom... what was i supposed to do? I got scared" Trish shook her head at him.

"James, its natural to get scared but you don't up and leave, almost 2000 miles away from her, how do you think that poor girl is feeling?" Sawyer licked his bottom lip, he could see her point, Christ; he was a dick.

Doing what he does best Sawyer turned his emotions into anger "What if I aint ready to be a dad, huh? What if I screw the kid up, ever think about that?"

Heidi looked at her brother, feeling sad. Trish sighed and sat down beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"James, the first time anyone hears that they are about to be a parent, that is the first thing that comes into their head, everyone goes through it, it's just the way things work"

Sawyer sighed and looked to his hands; the two females wrapped an arm around him, hugging him. "James, call her and tell her you'll be home"

"I'll call her tonight but i wanna stay here for a couple more nights... I've missed y'all..." Trish smiled at her son "And?" Sawyer chewed on his lip "I just want a few more days to get my head wrapped around things"

His mother nodded "Okay, but you better call her tonight, Kate's a lovely young girl, i don't want her upset" Sawyer looked at her and smiled "Course i will"

She kissed him on the cheek and stroked his hair soothingly "Good... I'll be making dinner soon, so don't you two spoil your appetite" Sawyer and Heidi both smiled at her.

He stood up and excused himself, he went to his childhood room and sat on his bed, he wasn't the most ideal person to be a father; he was irresponsible and liked to take off any time he damn well pleased, with a kid you couldn't do that, you had to be there constantly.

He picked up his cell phone and dialled Kate's number, a few minutes later someone picked up the phone who wasn't Kate "Sawyer?" he recognised the voice to be Juliet's.

"Hey Jules, is Kate there?" Juliet replied "Yeah, she's just back now, Kate, Sawyer is on the phone"

There was a brief pause then Kate answered "Yeah?" her voice sounded sad and tired. Sawyer licked his bottom lip "Kate, i was just calling ta say that I'll be back in a couple of days... I'm at my moms"

Kate sighed, she was thankful that he called but was bitter with the fact it took him two days to call.

"Okay, see you then" and she hung up. Sawyer closed his eyes and groaned, she was obviously pissed off at him. She _did_ have the right to be pissed off at him though.

He lay back in his bed and sighed, he missed her but a few more days of thinking would be just what he needed.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks For The Reviews!  
Warning: y'all will hate me for this... this chapter is quite dark and upsetting... so, i'm letting you know now  
R&R please! x**

CHAPTER NINE

--

Five days later, his flight landed at McCarran airport. Sawyer smiled widely once he saw Charles waiting for him. He threw his duffel bag in the trunk and slid into the backseat.

The past week had given him time to clear his head, the more the thought about it the more he enjoyed the idea of becoming a father.

He watched his sister care for his nephew and loved the way they interacted; Heidi said it was the best feeling in the world.

He couldn't wait to see Kate, he missed her and wanted to make it up to her for leaving suddenly, he had to leave, but he could have handled it better.

Sawyer went in for a shower then went to a flower shop to pick her up something nice.

He knew she had the day off of work, they were meant to have planned something but didn't, he just hoped that she was in her house.

Sawyer knocked on the door and waited, a few moments later a tired looking Kate opened the door "Hey" he smiled at her warmly, god, he had missed her.

Kate looked at him sadly then took the flowers from him. "For you, because i acted like a bastard"

He gave her a grin, to which she only mumbled "Thanks" she turned around and went into the kitchen, Sawyer closed the door and went in after her.

She put them in a vase of water "They're beautiful" she turned around and sighed. Sawyer frowned, she looked different, the bad type of different.

His hand framed her face, caressing her softly. He came closer to her and placed an innocent kiss on her lips, which to she barely responded.

"You Okay? With the... with the baby?" his other hand framed her stomach lovingly. Kate closed her eyes and held back a sob; she pulled out of his grasp and sighed.

"Sawyer, there is no baby" he frowned "I saw the pregnancy tests"

Kate bit her lip "...I'm not pregnant anymore..." she left her sentence open and wrapped her arms around herself. Sawyer felt as if he had been winded, so she decided to take care of things before he got back.

Sawyer squared his jaw "So you decided to get rid of it?"

He groaned and shot her a vicious glare "I told you I'd be back, just because i left didn't mean i didn't want this baby, i thought you were above takin the easy way out"

Kate closed her eyes tightly, a tear escaped and she wiped it away, she hadn't any energy to argue with him.

"What you aint gonna answer me?" Kate whispered "I'm sorry" Sawyer laughed "Yeah, not as sorry as I am" he spun around and stormed out.

Kate bit her lip as he slammed the door, she couldn't deal with this right now. Wiping away the tears that had trailed down her face, Kate went to the living room and lay down on the sofa.

A while later Juliet came by with some chocolate; she ran her hand over Kate's hair "How are you doing today?" Kate wiped her eyes and sighed "Sawyer came by..."

Juliet nodded "How did he take it?" Kate pushed her hair away from her face. "He assumed i had an abortion and i don't want to argue"

The blonde frowned "You have to tell him" Kate shook her head "He doesn't have to know" Juliet sighed "Kate, tell him the truth, he'll understand" Kate began to cry, this was hard enough, she didn't need an argument to add to the stress.

"Juliet please, i can't deal with much more" her sobs turned to whines, Juliet pulled her close and held her tight, her hand stroking Kate's back soothingly.

She wasn't able to personally understand what Kate was going through; she had never experienced it but she hoped Kate would pull through.

--

It had been five days since Sawyer had come back and made assumptions about what had happened. He didn't try to contact her because he was still pissed off with her, where as Kate felt she didn't have the energy to deal with his crap, she thought it was better just to leave it alone.

He was still fuming, that day when he came back he was looking forward to seeing her and taking her out to buy lots of clothes, toys and books for the baby.

His mom had called him and asked how things went but he didn't want to talk, so he groaned out the short version of events then hung up.

He was supposed to be happy, he was supposed to be caressing her stomach and planning what they'd be doing for when the baby was born but now that wasn't happening.

He wasn't planning anything and he could barely stand the thought of touching her after what she'd done.

He jumped into the shower and just begun to wash himself when he heard a pissed off Juliet. "Sawyer, get out here right now!" he switched off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

He was faced by a glare when he walked into the living room, and when he got closer, Juliet smacked him on the face.

Sawyer shielded his face with his arms then grabbed Juliet's hands so she couldn't harm him. "What the hell was that for?"

Juliet grinded her teeth together "How dare you! I overheard Ana say that she invited you to her house for 'alone' time and you accepted... how can you even contemplate screwing a whore with god-knows-what whilst Kate's at home going through one of the hardest situations someone can go through"

Sawyer sneered at her "What, how she's a coward and got rid of the baby before she found out how i felt about it?" Juliet tried to move her arms but she couldn't, he had a firm grip on them, so she brought her knee upwards and hut him hard.

Sawyer doubled over in pain, his face a dark shade of red, Juliet bent down so her face was parallel to his and she glared at him "She didn't have an abortion... she LOST the baby Sawyer" he frowned and looked at her questioningly.

_Kate and Juliet had just finished lunch then took a walk around the mall. Kate pulled Juliet into a baby shop and they fell in love with all of the tiny clothes. Kate stopped in front of a pair of baby booties and stared at them in awe "Jules, these are so gorgeous!"_

_Juliet picked them up and grinned, they were adorable. Kate bit her lip "You think i should buy them?" Juliet nodded "They would be perfect on a newborn" Kate beamed happily "Okay" they were so perfect; she couldn't wait till there was tiny feet she could put them on. Kate paid for them and placed them in her purse._

_Suddenly having a craving for ice-cream the pair bought some and began to walk aimlessly around. They were walking past a clothes shop when security guards were coming towards them fast, chasing a shoplifter. _

_The thief pushed his way between the pair of them, knocking them both to the ground hard._

_Dazed, Kate pushed herself up and looked at Juliet "You okay?" Juliet nodded "You?" Kate nodded as well and fixed her clothes "I'm fine" they took a few deep breaths and headed towards the toilets to clean the ice-cream that had fallen on them._

_Kate felt a twinge in the bottom of her stomach, then it got more painful then stopped. She went into the cubicle and pulled down her jeans and noticed some blood drops on her panties. Her heart caught in her throat, she felt more pain then it subsided._

_Her heart was racing; she opened the cubicle door and looked at Juliet terrified "Juliet, i think there's something wrong" the blonde looked at her _

"_What?" Kate licked her lips, her voice getting quieter as she spoke "there's something wrong" Juliet stroked her arm softly "We'll go to the hospital okay?"_

_Kate lay on the bed in silence, at first she was scared about being pregnant, now she was scared that it wasn't going to happen. The doctor came back and read through the chart then smiled sadly at Kate "I'm sorry Miss Austen, but you did in fact miscarry"_

_Kate swallowed a sob "Oh" the doctor patter her on the shoulder "Why did this happen?" the doctor sat on a chair "well there can never be an absolute reason, it can just happen... though you said you were knocked down pretty hard, that could have caused it but coupled with stress made it more likely to happen" Kate just nodded._

"_You won't have to have an operation, but you should increase your intake of vitamins and minerals and the rest should pass in a couple of days... and again, I'm sorry for your loss" the doctor looked at her sadly and left them alone._

_Kate blinked but never said anything, she felt broken inside. She wanted this baby badly, seeing it on the ultrasound made her so happy, but now it wasn't happening. _

_Juliet came over to her and rubbed her arm "I'll take you home okay?" Kate just nodded slowly and went with Juliet as she took her home._

Sawyer closed his eyes and sighed "I better go see her" he stood up straight as did Juliet "No, you're not going over there"

He glared at her "And why not?" Juliet glared right back at him

"Because she's been through enough trauma..." her voice turned cold "And you broke her heart"

Sawyer looked at her confused. Juliet walked closer to him, her voice staying cold and pissed off "She saw you... with Ana" he closed his eyes.

_Sawyer was sitting in the booth with Ana Lucia, Sayid, Hurley and Libby. He drank some more beer and sighed, his thoughts were still eating away at his insides, he just wanted a moment to himself or to be among people who had no clue what was happening to him, not to think about anything, so when Sayid invited him out he was grateful._

_He leaned back in the booth and smiled when Ana leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear "Stop looking so down, a girl might take offence to that"_

_Sawyer chuckled "like whom? You... cause Rambina, i think of you as one of the guys" the Latino gasped in faux shock and pushed his arm, she went to do it again but he caught her arm "uh-huh-uh"_

_Ana eyed him carefully then leaned over and pressed her lips to his, Sawyer froze. Feeling her tongue push its way between his lips he sighed and kissed her back, hell, this would take his mind away for a while. He felt her free hand travel down and squeeze his groin though his jeans._

_He pulled out of the kiss and sighed, still she persisted "What bad day?" Sawyer nodded "Yeah, somethin like that"_

_The Latino nodded then gave him a sultry grin "Well then, come to my house when you're having a good day"_

_Sawyer sighed, he didn't want her, he only wanted Kate but he couldn't bring himself to speak to her. He shrugged and smiled "Kay then, i will" Ana grinned even wider and sat back in the seat "Good"_

_On the other side of the cafe Claire was ready to sit down when Kate pulled on her arm "We have to leave" Claire looked at Kate in confusion "Why?"_

_Kate gulped and blinked away the dampness on her eyes "Please can we go somewhere else?!" hearing the distress in Kate's voice Claire smiled lightly and they left. Kate struggled to keep the tears in, she couldn't believe that he'd do that to her._

He put some space between them and sighed, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He should have asked her how it happened before jumping to conclusions.

The next time he saw her, he knew she'd do everything in her power to completely blank him, it would be hard but he'd make her listen to him.

Juliet's phone begun to ring, she answered it and frowned "Kate calm down, what happened? Kate, Kate, Kate, slow down and tell me what happened"

She couldn't understand what Kate was saying because she was crying hysterically. Sawyer held in his breath, he hoped nothing was wrong.

Juliet began to breath harder, her eyes turned glassy "Okay, I'll be there right away" Juliet hung up but before she could do anything Sawyer grabbed her arm "What's wrong?"

Juliet held back the tears and whispered "Jack's been in an accident"

--


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks For The Reviews!  
I'm not that mean, so i decided to post this a couple of days early :)  
R&R please! x**

CHAPTER TEN

--

"I'll take ya" he ran to his room and got dressed quickly. Sawyer drove above the speed limit to the hospital and when they got there, he hadn't fully stopped before Juliet leapt from the car and ran to the emergency room.

Sawyer followed her and saw a hysterical Kate. Once she saw that he was there, she squared her jaw and turned away. "What happened?"

Kate eyed him then looked at Juliet "He was driving home from work when someone ran a red light and smashed into his side... he's in surgery right now" her voice broke off and she started to cry again.

Sawyer left them alone, he felt like an outsider. Jack was his best friend, he was worried about him too, yet she wouldn't speak to him about it.

He came back with coffees for them both; Juliet took hers gratefully where as Kate turned away from him "I don't want your coffee" Sawyer placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate just take the coffee" she shook her head "Just leave Sawyer, i don't want you here"

Kate folded her arms and sat down on one of the chairs. Sawyer sat down heavily in a chair on the opposite row "Kate, we have ta talk... about us" Kate looked at him incredulously.

"You want to talk about us? My brother is lying on an operating table, his life in mortal danger, and you want to talk about us?" she scoffed then added "I can't believe you, leave, or I'll get someone to make you leave"

Juliet shot him a look; they both knew she was serious. Sawyer got up slowly and murmured "I hope he's okay" before leaving the waiting room. He sat outside on the wall that was out front and sighed.

Obviously he wouldn't fully leave; he loved them too much to do that. He wished that he had alcohol with him, he really needed a drink.

Juliet came out a while later and sat beside him "Knew I'd find you out here" he smiled lightly at her. She placed her hand on top of his "You'll just have to give her time, she's been through a lot lately"

Sawyer nodded "I fee like such a jackass, and I've hurt her because I'm stupid" Juliet smiled at him "You're human Sawyer"

He shrugged "Juliet, he's out of..." Kate stopped when she saw that he was still here, she cleared her throat then said "He's out of surgery..." Juliet nodded; her and Sawyer stood up and followed Kate inside and to his room.

One of Jack's surgeons was waiting outside of his room for them "Miss Austen, he's had a minor operation, he's still intubated for the time being and is still under some anaesthesia, so I'm only letting one of you at a time okay?" Kate nodded.

Juliet leaned against her "He'll be fine" Kate gave Juliet a thankful smile and entered the room, he was attached to all sorts of machines and looked pale, she was so scared for him.

Kate brushed her fingers over his hand "Hey" she knew he was unconscious but she liked to think that he could hear her.

"Jack, mom and dad are getting the next flight back, they'll be here in the morning..." she let out a shaky breath "Please be okay" she wiped away a tear then went outside.

Juliet calmly entered the room but teared up when she saw him "its Juliet..." she kissed his forehead "I don't want to leave but i have to"

She leaned next to his ear and whispered "You better be awake by the time i come back" she could have sworn she saw a smile. She kissed him one more time before leaving to go home.

Kate still refused to look at Sawyer, they were outside of Jack's room "Katie" she turned away, Sawyer groaned then lowered his voice "Kate"

She spun around and glared at him "What?" Sawyer sighed then looked up at her "Jules told me the truth... you should have told me" Kate frowned then shook her head "I can't do this right now"

A nurse went into his room to check up on him, Kate entered the room as she was taking out his intubation "What are you doing?" the nurse smiled at Kate

"I'm just taking out this tube so he can breathe on his own, it's normal procedure" Kate nodded.

She felt Sawyer come up behind her and kiss the top of her head "I'm gonna make it up to ya sweet pea, i promise" Kate closed her eyes and listened to him speak.

She was still mad at him but she needed him to lean on, all the things that had happened to her were beginning to wear her down.

Kate leaned against him for support, his arms entrapped her making her feel momentarily better. They looked around the room as the silence was shattered by a loud beeping noise.

The heart rate monitor showed his heart rate slow right down then a line formed, the beep turning to a constant noise.

Kate gasped and ran over to Jack, wondering what was happening "Jack, Jack?!" the doctor from before ran in with two other doctors and lowered the bed so that he was lying flat. Kate was in hysterics, she wouldn't stop crying his name.

Dr Walker clenched his jaw and pointed at Kate "get her out of here!"

Sawyer wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her out of the room, she was trying to resist him but he tightened his grip "Sawyer, let me go" he spun her around, pulling her close and whispering in her ear

"Let the doctors handle it" Kate was still crying hysterically when the doctors came back out.

"What happened doc?" Dr Walker looked at Kate sadly then back at Sawyer "Jack's lung collapsed, but we re-inflated it and he's breathing on his own now, its a common problem that can be solved"

Sawyer played with Kate's hair, hushing her "Is he going to be okay?"

Dr Walker bit his lip "For now, he is steady, but we're going to monitor him over the next twelve hours, if he does well, he should make a full recovery"

Sawyer kissed her ear "See, Doc says he'll be just fine" Kate hadn't moved her face away from his shirt, she was afraid to in case everything went back to being bad.

He felt Kate's fingers grip onto his shirt and pull him closer. The doctor came back and placed a hand on Sawyers shoulder. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, you can come back in the morning"

Kate mumbled something, the doctor looked confused "What was that?"

Kate pulled herself away from Sawyers chest, her face tear stricken "I'm not leaving" Sawyer stroked her hair "Kate" she pointed at herself then at Jack

"I'm NOT leaving him alone!" Dr Walker sighed "Okay, but you'll have to be quiet" Kate nodded and went into his room.

Sawyer followed her but she refused to look at him "I'll be fine, go home Sawyer" he knew she wouldn't budge on the situation, so he sighed then left.

--

Sawyer yawned; he hadn't got much sleep last night. He'd been too busy thinking about what happened with Jack and what happened with Kate.

He got out of his car and drank down some coffee "Oh James... is Jack okay?" he spun around to see Sam and Diane run towards him.

Sawyer shrugged politely "Last night he was touch and go... Kate stayed the night" they nodded and quickly made their way to his room.

They went in and saw Jack look around the room in boredom; Kate was asleep on a chair. "Jack sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Diane went over and kissed his forehead. Jack smiled weakly "Hey mom, I suppose I'm good" Sawyer waved at him. Jack tipped his head at Sawyer.

Sam sat beside his daughter and stroked her head "How long has she been asleep for?" Jack turned his head slightly and smiled.

"Couple of hours, she was still awake when i woke up at three" Sam leaned over and nudged her slightly "Katie, wake up" Kate mumbled something then blinked a few times.

"Hi" she smiled at him then up at her mother. She got up and stretched her cramped muscles.

Kate walked over to Jack and stroked his arm lightly "I'm glad you're Okay" Jack smiled at her, then tipped his head towards Sawyer and gave her a look.

"Hi Sawyer" he smiled warmly at her, all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms but the look Jack gave him made him weary.

Kate paused then swayed as she momentarily fell asleep. Diane held onto her arm then said "Katie honey, you should go home and get some rest"

Kate shook her head "No I'm fine" Diane eyed her carefully "You have to get rest honey, now go" Kate sighed then nodded.

"Okay, but I'll be back later okay" Jack nodded at his sister and smiled "Okay... just get some sleep" Kate nodded.

Sawyer smiled at her "I'll take you home if ya like" Kate sighed "Sure, thank you" they both left the room and Sam waited until they were out of sight before questioning Jack.

"What is he doing here? I thought Kate said she never wanted to see him again" Jack shrugged "Don't know... she said that he was here last night, along with Juliet..."

Sam scowled "I don't want him hurting her again... i swear to god if he does I'll hurt _him_"

Diane sighed "Sam, give them a chance to talk things out before you hunt him down, okay?" Sam looked at his wife sadly "Okay..." she smiled at him encouragingly

"So be nice to him" he eyed her "Why are you on his side?" Diane rolled her eyes "I believe that he'll step up and do the right thing... he's always been fond of Katie"

She pulled away from her husband and sat on a chair at Jack's bedside, "You want anything?" Jack shook his head. Sam ran his hands over his hair then sat down, he hoped that Sawyer wouldn't pull anymore crap; he hated his daughter to be sad.

--

Sawyer pulled up outside of the Austen residence and smiled at Kate "thanks Sawyer" she made to get out of the car but he pulled on her hand "Kate... can we talk?"

Kate sighed deeply "All i want to do is forget, i want to forget about how i was pregnant, about how i lost my baby... and i want to forget about the last two months i spent with you"

Sawyer closed his eyes, her words felt like he was being stabbed. "Kate, please"

Kate looked at him sadly then rolled her eyes "Okay... come in for a while and we'll talk" Sawyer sighed with relief "Okay" they got out of the car and made there way inside.

Kate went into the kitchen and brewed some coffee, once it was made she poured them both a mug and they sat on the sofa in the living room.

Kate leaned into the sofa, tucking her legs underneath herself; Sawyer sat as close to her as possible "What do you want to talk about Sawyer?"

Sawyer put his mug on the table and looked at her sadly "I wanted to say that... I'm sorry, for leavin like i did" Kate continued to stare into her mug

"I got scared, and i wanted to talk to the one person that would tell me what to do, my mom's always been there for me"

Kate frowned "You think i wasn't scared? I would have been the one who had to go through the pregnancy and labour... so don't tell me that you were scared"

Sawyer tried to put his hand on top of hers but she pulled away "Kate, when i came back i knew what i wanted, it was you and the baby... i quite liked the idea of us being a family"

Kate closed her eyes but a tear managed to escape "Then why were you kissing Ana..."

He bit his lip and sighed "I wanted to forget... i thought you had an abortion and it killed me that you didn't want something of me growin inside of ya"

Kate scowled and shook her head "You would have known that i wanted that baby when i saw it on the ultrasound, it made me so happy,_ if you were here_"

Her voice began to break up and she ran her hand over her face "You have some nerve to say that you wanted to forget... i was the one that felt dead on the inside because my baby didn't have a chance at life..."

She stood up and spat at him "Don't be such a selfish bastard"

She began to walk away but Sawyer spun her around and pulled her towards his chest, she struggled against him but he held her close and whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry, i know I'm a selfish bastard, i can't turn back the damn clock and stop what happened to you. But I'm here now and we'll deal with this"

Kate began to cry, her arms were flailing around, trying to hit him, but he stopped her and let her melt into him once she gave up her futile attempts.

Sawyer hushed her and stroked her hair soothingly. Kate grabbed onto his shirt and cried onto it, he could feel the material dampen where her head was.

Sawyer picked her up and carried her up to her room and lay her down on her bed, when he tried to walk away, she grabbed onto his hand and looked at him pleadingly.

Sawyer sighed, but he climbed onto the bed, lying beside her. His hand ran through her hair as she cried, it must have been about ten minutes before she calmed down.

"Sawyer?" he looked up at her wet eyes sadly "Yeah?" Kate leaned down and kissed his mouth softly, she pulled back but there was only at the most a centimetres width between them

"I was so scared... i still am" Sawyer nuzzled his nose off of hers and said "I'm sorry"

Kate placed her head back on his chest and quickly fell asleep. Sawyer ran his fingers through her hair, just staring blankly at the ceiling.

He didn't know what else to say to her, what could he say? He stayed awake, not wanting to fall asleep in case she needed him.

After a long time in silence, he carefully moved her head from his chest and placed it on the pillow beside him. Sawyer got up quietly and went down the stairs to make some coffee.

Once the pot was ready, he poured himself a mug and drank it quickly, he was rather tired.

He was just washing up the dishes when Sam came home, the older man glared at Sawyer as he walked into the kitchen "Why are you here?"

Sawyer frowned "I brought Kate home" Austen clenched his jaw "I know, but it didn't mean you had to stay here"

Sawyer looked at him seriously "What is your problem with me?" Sam stared back at him, his tone dangerously low

"You got my daughter pregnant, left the damn state, you weren't there when she lost the baby; you screwed around then you come in here acting like nothing has happened"

Sam walked closer to him and clenched his fists "She's had enough heartache, we want her to get well... so i don't want you here, you're just going to make things worse"

Sawyer scowled at him "I aint leaving" Sam smiled at him "Leave or I'll make you leave"

Sawyer smiled right back at him "I aint leaving this house before i talk to Kate" the older of the two cracked the bones in his jaw then tilted his head

"Give me one reason why i should let you stay?" Sawyer sighed "You don't need ta know the reasons why"

Sam sneered at him "Yes, i do... i don't want you making her feel worse, so what you going to say that it's her fault? That you don't want anything to do with this, you just wanted to get her in bed, is that it?"

Sawyer shook his head, his voice dangerously low "No"

Sam smiled at him "Then what? Huh, it was just a bit of fun, you don't want anything serious to happen; you're glad about what happened because you don't really want her"

Sawyer clenched his jaw; he was seconds away from punching Austen. "You keep talkin, but you're just makin up bullshit"

"Am I? How do i know you're not the one making up lies so that I'll let you near my daughter?" Sawyer glared at him and ran his hands over his hair, rage coursing through his body.

"Because i love her" Sam's scowl melted. Sawyer paused, oh god, did he really just say that to Sam? He looked to the older man for confirmation, and then closed his eyes.

Upon re-opening them he saw the older man glance behind him for a second then sigh. Sawyer turned around slowly to see Kate standing at the door, her eyes glazed over with tears again.

--

**Katie: i completely love Matthew Fox, so I'd never kill him off, whatever i write he'll be safe in ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks For The Reviews :)!  
Katie: lol i probz will be shot for this but Foxy, hands down. ;)  
R&R please! x**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

--

Sawyer looked at her sadly, he had never said that to her before, there were plenty of times that he could have but ended up choking each time.

He had always liked her, but the more time he spent with her the more he fell in love with her. He looked at her tear stricken face and whispered "Kate"

She looked to the ground and slowly walked over to him. Kate ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly, putting all of her feelings into it, she was still upset with him but she loved him too.

Sam cleared his throat and begrudgingly left them alone.

Sawyer ran his hands around her sides and pulled her closer. Their tongues met slowly, savouring the taste of each other.

Kate broke the kiss and looked to the ground "what's going to happen now?" Sawyer frowned; he bent his neck so that he was closer to her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate sighed and looked at him "Things won't be the same Sawyer" he ran his thumbs slowly over her temple.

"Not everythin has ta change" Kate closed her eyes "All i see when i look at you is how you've been with someone else"

A tear ran down her cheek but Sawyer wiped it away "Can't change that... but we could try t..."

Kate shook her head "I know you can't change that... but we can't TRY Sawyer... i need time, i need to get away from things... i need to get away from you"

Sawyer felt that same stab of pain that he had when he found out about the baby, he didn't want to leave her, he'd become too accustomed to having her around.

He bit his lip and sighed "Please, Ka..." Kate put her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him, shaking her head.

"I need time Sawyer... you got the chance to escape from things, so why can't I?" Sawyer nodded "Okay..." Kate turned away from him and whispered

"Once I'm ready, I'll come see you... but don't try to contact me, please" making himself to not talk to her was like hell freezing over but he wanted to keep her happy, so he just sighed.

"Okay, I'll see ya later" he walked up to her and kissed the back of her hair, then left. Kate closed her eyes; it took all of her power not to shout to him that she was kidding, that she wanted him to be there with her but she just managed too.

Sam came back in and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm proud of you, i know it took a lot for you to do that, but it's for the best" Kate spun around, her voice shaky "I really love him"

She started to cry but Sam pulled her close and shushed her. "I know you do, but you need time, just get away from Vegas, things will become clear to you if you have time to yourself"

Kate nodded then sighed "What about work?" Sam smiled down at her "Don't worry, I'll speak to Brad, I'm sure he'll understand"

Kate smiled at her father "Thanks daddy" he gave her a quick hug then smiled again "You should leave tonight, just go get packed"

Kate smiled "I don't know where i want to go" Sam licked his bottom lip "Just pack anyways, and you can decide later" Kate nodded "Okay" he ran his hand soothingly over her hair

"I promise it'll do you good to get away" Kate pulled out of his grasp and headed up to her room to pack.

Sam got a hold of Brad and explained that Kate needed some holiday time due to family problems. Brad understood completely and gave her as much time off as she needed.

Kate came back down half an hour later and smiled at her father, she knew where she was going.

--

Kate knocked on the door and smiled at her brother "Told you I'd be back" Diane smiled at Kate, and then left them alone.

Kate walked over to her brother and sat on the chair beside the bed "How are you feeling?" Jack smiled "I'm fantastic, feeling super healthy"

She shook her head and laughed at him, Jack sighed "Yeah, i still feel sore but can't complain; I'm alive aren't I?" Kate looked at him sadly, her voice low and full of emotion.

"When i got that call i couldn't believe it, i thought they were joking" Jack looked at her with equal sadness. They were close; it was more like they were twins than being normal siblings.

Kate cleared her throat "Jack, i came by to see you before i left" Jack frowned "You're leaving?"

Kate smiled briefly "I need time, so i called Tom and he says i can stay with him for a while"

Jack nodded then smiled at her "Okay, just don't be long... Mom and Dad will drive me crazy if I'm by myself"

Kate laughed "They're not that bad, they'll just be worried about you when you get out of here" Jack nodded "When is your flight?"

Kate tucked some hair behind her ear "Tonight... just came by before i go to the airport" she leaned down to hug him "Next time i see you, you better be wearing something other than that gown"

Jack laughed "Don't worry, dad's bringing me something to wear... and Kate, have a great time" Kate smiled thankfully at him

"I'll try, well i better get going, bye Jack hope you feel better soon" he nodded and waved as she went out the door. Kate got back into the car and smiled at her father "Let's go"

He nodded and drove her to the airport. Kate was checking in her luggage when she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to her father

"I don't want any distractions" Sam nodded and pulled her into a hug "Remember, if you need me just call"

Kate smiled at him "Of course i will... I'll call you once i land okay?" he nodded at her then watched as she went into the departure lounge.

Kate sat back on the plastic chair and thought about who she was leaving behind. She knew she'd miss her family and that she'd miss Sawyer, she just hoped that once she came back everything would be back to normal.

She sat with a coffee in her hand until they called her flight number and began to let them on to the plane, Kate took one last glance around McCarran and then stepped onto the plane.

--

Jack got released two days later, Juliet was there along with his mom and dad to take him home.

Staying in the hospital had been torture, he hated the place and hated the fact that he'd get woken at all hours of the night with various doctors coming in and checking up on him.

Diane and Sam made sure he was accustomed to being home before they left him to go out for a peaceful meal. Jack was lying on his bed, with Juliet beside him.

He had also missed her, she came to visit him as much as she could, but he couldn't be alone with her.

His hand framed her face and he leaned down to kiss her. It was slow and soft but when he tried to deepen it, Juliet pushed him back lightly and smiled at him warmly

"Jack, you're just out of hospital" he shrugged then smiled "So? I'm fine" Juliet eyed him "I don't want to hurt you"

Jack laughed and stroked her hair "You wont, I'll be fine" Juliet kissed him quickly then shook her head

"You still have stitches in... so wait until they're out then I'll reconsider" Jack glared at her playfully then nodded "See the things i do for you woman"

Juliet eyed him darkly "Woman?" she scoffed the laughed "Jack, I'd shut up if i were you" Jack cocked his eyebrow "Oh really, why?"

She leaned upwards then smirked "because, i control how much action you get, and if you continue like that you won't be getting much"

Jack smiled sweetly at her "Okay then" he leaned down to kiss her again and she allowed him too. Jack smiled down at her

"I know I'm going to sound sappy or whatever... but I'm glad we bumped into each other" Juliet bit her lip and smiled up at him "Me too"

They kissed briefly but Juliet pulled back and smiled at him "I... I really like you" her cheeks were beginning to darken with embarrassment; she felt very strongly for him, she was glad that they had met.

Jack looked down at her in silence then smiled "I feel the same way"

--

Sawyer was sitting in his office, still in a bad mood. He was missing Kate terribly but he did say to her that he wouldn't contact her... but that was a lie.

He'd contact Jack to make sure she was okay; he was ready to pick up his phone when his secretary buzzed through.

"Mr Ford?" Sawyer sighed "Yeah Delilah, what is it?" he heard her voice get softer as she spoke "Miss Cortez is here to see you" he ran his hand over his face, great, she was back.

"Okay, send her in" he leaned back in his leather chair and eyed the Latino as she swayed into the room.

"Miss Cortez?" Ana smirked "Sawyer, you can call me Ana..." Sawyer glared at her "I'll stick ta Miss Cortez" she shrugged and sat down on the seat on the opposite side of the table.

"So why are you here?" Ana looked around the room then smirked at him.

"Came to see you" Sawyer rolled his eyes "If you aint here wantin published, then leave i aint got time for this" Ana scowled at him

"Don't take it out on me because your so called girlfriend has disappeared... just forget about her" Sawyer clenched his jaw.

Ana smirked as she got out of the seat and sat on his desk "Come on Sawyer, bet you can't stop thinking of me" he leaned backwards in his chair and glared

"If ya don't get the hell off of my desk and leave me alone I'll call security." Ana scoffed "No you wouldn't" Sawyer smirked then pressed a button on the phone.

A few minutes later a man dressed in a black suit came in and cocked his eyebrow at her.

Sawyer smiled "Desmond, please escort Miss Cortez out of the building for wastin my damn time" Ana looked at him, completely shocked. He smiled charmingly at her.

"And Miss Cortez... don't come back" Ana glared viciously at him and stormed out. Desmond suppressed a laugh and followed her out.

Sawyer closed his eyes and sighed. He hated when he did stuff before thinking about the consequences, i.e. – the majority of things within the past two weeks

There was a knock at the door and Delilah came in, she smiled encouragingly at him and placed a cup off coffee in front of him. Sawyer smiled at her and drank some of the contents.

"Thanks 'Lilah" the petite blonde blushed; she had a thing for him, as did more or less everyone in the building.

"Uh, Mr Ford... i know it's none of my business, but you should call her, she might like to hear from you" she smiled at him again.

Sawyer internally rolled his eyes, yeah like he hadn't thought of that, he liked Delilah, she was sweet and did her job perfectly, so he was kind to her.

"Yeah, thanks I'll call her soon" he gave her a bright smile and she quickly left his office. It would probably get him in more hot water but he didn't care, he had to know how she was doing, he pulled out his cell phone and called her.

The phone rang shortly but stopped because it was switched off.

Sawyer ran his hand over his hair in annoyance, so she turned the phone off so no one could speak to her? He threw his phone across the desk and it fell off at the other end.

Like he cared if it broke, he could afford another. Sawyer decided that if her phone was still switched off later he'd call Jack.

Jack proved to be as useful as crap, he was no help at all, he only said that she was visiting a friend and hadn't called them that much, which he didn't believe.

He politely asked Sam to get her to phone him and he said that he'd try; they claimed that they hadn't asked for Kate's number because they wanted her to have some space.

That too he didn't believe because that family had to know your every movement before they could relax.

--

Kate smiled and drank some wine, "Kate, have you ever been to the Eiffel tower at night?" she shook her head and looked at Stéphan, he smiled at her then sighed.

"Shame, it is beautiful... why don't we all go?" he looked around the table and they all nodded.

Kate stood up and followed the people who she'd been sitting with.

Two weeks ago she decided to come to Paris; she missed her best friend from high school – Tom – who had moved here just after graduation and they did say that Paris changes everything. She hadn't called her family in over a week.

She had been having a good time; it had taken her mind off of the stress back in Vegas but she missed Sawyer terribly.

He eventually said that he loved her; she couldn't actually remember how long she had been waiting for him to say those three magical words.

Though, he picked a rather bad time to say them.

Tom and his girlfriend Adrienne left her and Stéphan alone, she thought he was a nice enough man, but she could tell he wanted to get to know her better as he'd said that she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever met.

She found his attention flattering but wouldn't do anything with him.

She had to admit, the Eiffel tower did look beautiful; it was all lit up against the starry sky. She could feel Stéphan's gaze, she cocked her eyebrow at him politely.

"I'm sorry... it's just you look so perfect" Kate blushed, she couldn't resist his constant flirting, he was a master at it.

He slid closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, Kate sighed and pulled out of his grasp "I'm sorry but..." he nodded and smiled sadly at her

"Your 'friend' back home?" Kate nodded. Stéphan shook his head "Then why hasn't he come for you?"

Kate frowned "I told him not too and he doesn't know that I'm here... i wanted space but we do love each other" Stéphan pursed his lips together and whispered

"If he really loved you, he'd have found out and be here by now" he shrugged and sat down.

Kate closed her eyes, she knew she told him that she wanted space, he'd respect that but she'd been sure that he wouldn't have given up as easily.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you..." Kate looked down at him and shook her head "No, you haven't... I'm just thinking that maybe you're right, he never gave up easily on anything"

Stéphan patted the seat beside him and she sat down, placing her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while; she thought over things and came to a decision.

A while after she got back to Tom's apartment she went into her room for the interim and dialled a number she knew off by heart.

It rang and rang then he picked up "Sawyer?" she heard silence then his voice.

"Kate?" she smiled, he wasn't that dumb "Yeah, it's me... i was just wanted to talk to you" Sawyer for the first time in years felt butterflies in his stomach; he couldn't believe that she was calling him after two weeks of silence.

"Yeah, what is it?" there was a pause then a sigh.

"I'm in Paris, at Tom Brennan's... and i came hear to clear my head, and I've done that..." she paused "Sawyer, i love you... i always have"

It sounded like she was beginning to cry, Sawyer knew something bad was going to happen "I love you too" Kate smiled on the other end of the phone.

"I know you do... but I can't come back for now... i want a clean break, to start fresh... so I'm not coming back" Sawyer clenched onto the phone, she couldn't be serious "What?!"

Kate closed her eyes "Please Sawyer, i can't come back... but i promise I'll call you everyday"

Sawyer closed his eyes tightly, yeah, because a phone call would make up for everything, he scoffed "I don't want a damn phone call Kate" but before she could answer he hung up.

Tears started to run their way down her face, she thought he'd understand, if he loved her he'd let her go.

Kate put the phone down and curled up on her bed. She didn't have the strength to call him back; it would just make things worse.

Being in Paris made lots of things clear, it made her forget the past month and let her be free of any past misdeeds, she was just known as Kate here, not the daughter of Sam Austen, spoiled rich kid.

Of course she'd go back to the States, she'd miss her family but she'd called them before she called him, they'd been upset but understood.

Why couldn't he understand? Kate eventually fell into a restless sleep, dreaming that Sawyer was supportive of her decision.

--


	12. Chapter 12: Part One

**Thanks For The Reviews!  
Katie: Yeah, i suppose i am :b i just don't ship as much anymore cz i used to be pure hardcore and get wound up about little things hah ;)  
Sorry for the wait, started a new job and such.  
R&R please :)! x**

CHAPTER TWELVE  
PART ONE.

--

Sawyer hung up, did she seriously expect him to sit here and listen to her say that he'd never see her again. He threw his phone across the room and groaned out loud.

He picked up his jacket and car keys and headed out, he didn't want to spend the rest of this evening alone.

Driving around aimlessly began to wear on his nerves, eventually he drove in the direction of the Austen house. He pulled up outside and quickly made his way to the front door and knocked heavily on it.

Diane answered the door and looked just as upset as he did. "Come on in James"

He followed her inside and sat on the sofa, Diane handed him a strong drink "Are y'all just gonna let her stay there?"

Sam drank some gin and shrugged "We're not entirely happy about this either James but we've always supported her decisions, she's always known what to do" Sawyer glared at the floor, he couldn't believe they'd just sit back and do nothing.

Sawyer sat in silence, could he just let her stay there and never come back? Could he actually spend the rest of his life wondering what could have happened? Damn right he wouldn't, he didn't like the sound of the massive 'what if' that hung over the air.

"What's Toms number?" Sam's head turned quickly towards Sawyers "What?!" Sawyer shot him a glare "You heard me"

Diane sighed and wrote down the address and phone number "Here James" he took the information and then sighed "Thanks Diane" Sam shook his head "Aren't you going to respect her wishes?"

Sawyer stood up sharply "No i aint, cause i love her and I'm gonna go bring her back, where she belongs" Sam stood up and smiled widely

"About time Sawyer" the blonde looked at him in confusion. Sam smiled warmly "We've been waiting for you to smarten up and go get her"

His jaw hut the floor "You told me ta give her a chance to clear her damn head" Sam rolled his eyes "Yes i did, we didn't want you to bring her back just because of selfish reasons... now go and get her"

Sawyer sighed, he couldn't believe this family, they always were controversial. He spun around and headed for his car, he had plans to hatch.

--

Kate went into the kitchen and smiled at Tom "Good morning" the brunette smiled warmly at her "Good morning Katie, how are you?"

Kate sat down at the table and tucked into the breakfast that he'd placed in front of her "I'm okay... you?" she sighed then forced a smile.

Tom drank some coffee "I'm fine thanks" Kate nodded and ate away at her breakfast again "Adrienne wants to know if you want to do some shopping today, get a bite to eat or whatever?"

Kate thought for a moment then smiled, a day out sounded nice "Yeah, I'd like that"

Kate put the dishes into the sink then went to the bathroom for a long bath. She lay in the warm water and let her mind travel back to Sawyer.

She hoped that he'd reconsider and let her call him, she hated the idea that she couldn't talk to him. Going without hearing Sawyers voice made her sad.

Okay, so she could just go back and actually SEE him but that would defeat the purpose of this life changing quest.

Staying here opened up new avenues of possibilities; she'd already handed in her notice at work and gotten a work permit for here, already looking for any possible job openings.

Sam already said that she didn't have to work because he'd send her the money, but she hated to take his money, that's why she had her job back in Vegas, she could have let her dad foot the bill for everything and truly be a spoiled rich kid but that wasn't the way she wanted to grow up.

Kate dried herself and tied her hair back into a loose bun before getting ready and calling Adrienne. They made plans to go shopping then go to a cafe, to just talk and have a day without men. Kate waved goodbye to Tom and left.

Tom had just begun to tidy the place when he got a phone call from someone he hadn't spoken to in years.

--

"Stéphan seems pretty interested in you" Adrienne winked at Kate.

Kate sighed then looked to the table "I know, but i don't want to be in a relationship right now... technically I'm still in one but it doesn't look as if its going to last" the red head smiled at Kate warmly.

"Try calling him, i bet you that he's broken up about what he said, he might like to hear the sound of your voice" Kate shook her head

"When Sawyer has his mind set on something, nothing will make him change it, no matter who it is... so there's no point in trying"

Adrienne drank some tea then smiled sweetly but her tone was harsh "Kate, if you don't call him, i will... there is no point in dwelling on how he acts, people can change, and maybe he's changed for you"

Kate sighed then shrugged "I may try later okay... i just don't want to get into a fight or to have him cut me off again"

Adrienne smirked "That's more like it" Kate smiled at her gratefully, then stood up "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the restroom" the red head nodded.

A vibration off of the table made her pick up her phone and answer "Yes?" it was Tom "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight, alone?"

She smiled "That would be lovely" Tom lowered his voice "Is Kate there?" she looked around then said "No why?" she heard Tom clear his throat and say

"Don't mention to her right now that we're going out okay?" Adrienne cocked her eyebrow "Okay, i won't"

Tom smiled "Great I'll fill you in later okay?" Adrienne smiled "Okay, love you" Tom bit his lip "Love you too" then hung up.

Kate came back and sat down "Who was that?" Adrienne still smiled, she wondered what was up "Just Tom, asked if we were having a good time"

Kate kept smiling but eyed her carefully, since when did Tom call during the day to ask if they were enjoying themselves?

She didn't have time to ask because a waiter came over and placed their order in front of them. Kate ate her lunch in silence, she could tell Adrienne was hiding something, she'd find out some way or another.

--

Kate curled up on the sofa with a tub of ice-cream and put in a DVD. Tom came out of his room looking smartly dressed and smiled as Adrienne walked in.

"You look nice" something in his tone made Kate watch them from the corner of her eye. Adrienne forced a smiled "You too"

Tom drew the eyes off of her and smiled at Kate "We're just going out for something to eat, you should stay up cause I'm bringing a bottle of wine back... and we could remember old times" his eyes ran over her and he gave her a lusty smile. Kate sat on the sofa in shock.

She and Tom had dated for a while in High school but things got complicated when a rumour spread around that Kate was pregnant, not with Tom's baby, but with someone else's because she was a whore, which was completely false.

Tom knew she wasn't like that, so they decided to just stay friends as it was better that way, she eyed him and whispered "...oh, um sure"

She saw Adrienne scowl and she wondered what that was about "Bye Katie" they both smiled at her and left.

Kate sat back on the sofa, and put the ice-cream tub onto the table, what in the hell was that about? Something was definitely going on between them.

Around eight o'clock Kate got a phone call from Adrienne. She sounded distressed and obviously trying to speak quiet "Adrie, where are you?"

She heard her sigh then whisper "the tower" Kate put down the house phone and ran to her bedroom to get changed.

She put on the clothes she had on earlier and headed out quickly. Upon arriving at the tower she couldn't see Adrienne anywhere, she begun to walk fast in and out of the people that were there, she was ready to give up when she saw her, sitting slumped on a bench.

Kate ran over to her and hugged her from behind "Adrienne, what's the matter?" the red head sighed and turned around, but she didn't look upset she looked really happy.

She stood up and pointed to someone behind Kate. Kate frowned at her "What?" Adrienne rolled her eyes then grabbed Kate's shoulders and spun her around.

Kate's mouth hut the ground, Sawyer was standing a few feet away from her. He smirked but before he could move, Kate ran over to him and threw herself into his arms, pulling him closer.

Kate closed her eyes, she couldn't believe that he was actually here, last night on the phone she was sure that she'd never hear from him again.

Sawyer ran his fingers through her hair and titled her head backwards so he could see her face, Kate smiled widely "What are you doing here?"

Sawyer shrugged "Was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop by" Kate laughed and let him kiss her forehead.

"Seriously, why are you here?" Sawyer sighed; it felt so good to have her back in his arms then he whispered "Marry Me"

Kate froze, she thought she heard wrong but when she pulled back and looked into his eyes, she knew she had heard right.

"Kate, i love you..."

Kate bit her lip; she couldn't believe he had asked her that. Kate closed her eyes and felt some tears beginning to escape; she leaned up and kissed him softly.

She smiled widely and whispered against his mouth "Yes" Sawyer sighed deeply, he'd been afraid in case she had said no.

Sawyer tangled his fingers in her hair and let his mouth seduce hers, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his mouth, allowing his tongue to slide in and massage hers.

He pulled back and groaned "We gotta go... got a flight to catch"

Kate knitted her eyebrows together "I don't think there is any flights back to the states tonight" Sawyer gave her a pointed look and murmured

"Whether you like it or not, we're flying back tonight" Kate rolled her eyes playfully then okay "Okay... but i have to get my things"

Sawyer smirked "I'll send for them... don't worry" Kate smiled shyly at him "Lets go then" she turned around to see Tom and Adrienne looking at them expectantly.

Kate grinned and they pulled her into a hug "Bye Katie, was nice seeing you" she nodded at him "Yeah, I'll come back sometime Tom"

They hugged one last time and Sawyer ushered her into a car that drove to Charles De Gaulle. Once they arrived at the airport they were taken to a smaller runway that had one small plane on the tarmac, upon the side said 'Ford'

Kate scowled at him playfully "You brought your family plane?"

Sawyer shrugged and looked at her like an innocent little boy "There weren't any flights to here for a couple of days, i couldn't wait that long"

Kate grinned at him then placed a quick kiss on his lips. He laced his fingers through hers and stepped into the plane.

It was gorgeous, Kate had only ever been in the main area once, when she was fourteen, and she'd heard of some of the things in it and had always wanted a ride, now she finally was getting the chance.

They buckled up and waited as the plane taxied out and left the ground; that same exhilarated feeling came over her as they levelled off high in the sky.

Sawyer pulled Kate towards him so she could sit on his lap, Kate got comfortable and relaxed against him. She loved to be in his arms, she always felt safe around him.

Kate bit her lip and nuzzled his chin with her nose "Don't i get a ring?" Sawyer grinned down at her.

He picked her up and held her close as he walked off to the back of the plane, kicking open the door and laying her on the bed.

Kate leaned up on her arms and cocked her eyebrow at him "You have a bedroom on here?" Sawyer crawled on top of her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"What can i say, bit romantic aint it?" he smiled down at her, Kate laughed "I've never known you to be a romantic"

Sawyer shot her a look "Hey, i proposed to ya in front of the goddamn Eiffel tower, if that aint romantic then i don't know what is" Kate scrunched up her nose then kissed him softly.

Sawyer rolled off of her and pulled a box out of his pocket, he opened it up and slid the ring onto her finger "Was my grandma's, she said if i ever found the perfect girl for me i should give her it"

He looked down at her shyly then kissed her. The ring was gorgeous; Kate moved her hand around to get a better look at it.

"It's beautiful" he smiled warmly at her, then tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Sawyer sighed then looked at her seriously

"Jack showed me the ultrasound photo... and the things you bought" Kate's face clouded over, she had tried her best to forget about that, so why was he bringing it up?

"Oh..." Sawyer ran his thumb over her lips then kissed her deeply; he pulled back by a fraction and murmured "If you want ta try... i guess we can"

Kate's eyes flicked up to his, she hoped he wasn't kidding, saying that to her meant a lot "Really?" Sawyer sighed "Yeah" he leaned back down to kiss her before she could respond.

--


	13. Chapter 12: Part Two

**Here is the last chapter :)  
sorry for the wait, i've had no time to go onto my computer but i got a laptop for my birthdayy, which is tomorrow ;)  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
Katie: no actually, i really liked the flashforwards lol haha except junky jack cause he's not that appealing hahah  
ps. some sexual situations in here.  
R&R please! x**

CHAPTER TWELVE  
PART TWO.

--

FIVE YEARS LATER

Kate bit her lip and gripped onto the pillow, the pleasure she felt was immense. Sawyer kissed her neck and grinded his teeth, he was trying to hold back, so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Sawyer..." he opened his eyes to watch her turn her head slightly to look at him, he shook his head "No..."

Kate bent her arm backwards to run her fingers through his hair "...Please..." he shook his head again and kept on thrusting slowly, he slid his hand over her hip and between her legs, letting his fingers stroke her externally.

He felt her sweat and his mix together and he groaned out loud as he came, Kate screamed loudly.

He pulled out of her and lay on his back, Kate shifted slightly so she was lying on hers too. He panted for a few moments before going onto his side and running his hand down her front and landing on her swollen belly "I don't want ta hurt the baby, baby"

Sawyer kissed her stomach and smiled up at her, she eyed him in frustration "She'd be fine" Sawyer chuckled and brought his face up, so that it was level with hers

"Should you even be havin sex?" Kate glared at him "The Doctor said it would be fine... am i too big now? Do you hate me being this big you can't bring yourself to sleep with me?"

Her eyes glazed over and he closed his, great, these hormones would be the death of him "Sorry" she reluctantly let him kiss her

"That didn't come out right... i meant aren't you supposed to be careful?" Kate blinked away the dampness then smiled "Yes, but he said it was the best way to induce labour, it's been five days since she was meant to have been born"

He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled "Just want ta keep you and the rug rat safe" Kate bit her lip and smiled up at him emotionally.

Sawyer smiled quickly then rolled off of her and into the bathroom before she could start her happy crying again. He switched on the shower and got inside, slowly followed by a waddling Kate.

Kate made him wash her slowly because she said that she couldn't do it herself because of her belly, but she was lying she just wanted to watch him adore her.

They stepped out and he patted her dry carefully then dried himself before they got dressed and went to the kitchen. Kate sat down on the chair and watched as Sawyer prepared breakfast, he sat the plate in front of her and she dug in straight away.

A few minutes' later loud footsteps were heard running into the kitchen and then a giggle as Sawyer was pounced on. He smiled down at his son and picked him up "Hey Kiddo, just awake?" the boy smiled widely and nodded, then hugged his father.

Kate smiled over at the pair; Dylan looked the spitting image of his father only his hair was a few shades darker than Sawyers. He jumped out of his fathers grasp and ran over to Kate, awkwardly hugging her, the best he could.

Kate smoothed over his hair and nodded towards the bowl of cereal that was on the table "Hungry?" the little boy nodded excitedly "Yeah" he climbed onto the chair and started to eat.

Once Dylan finished his cereal he clattered the spoon off of the bowl and eyed Kate "When will _it_ be here?"

Kate stifled a laugh then shook her head "You mean your baby sister? I don't know sweet pea, could be any day how?" Dylan pursed his lips together.

"I don't want it to be a girl... please can it be boy?" Sawyer smiled and took a seat beside Kate, his hand lightly grazing her swollen abdomen.

"Don't work that way kiddo... aint you happy about gettin a lil' sister?" Dylan shook his head and glared at them with a pout "Girls are icky"

The two adults laughed and Kate ran her hand over Dylan's "You'll get to be the big brother... like the way your daddy is with Aunt Heidi or like Uncle Jack and me"

The little boy thought for a moment then reluctantly smiled, he loved his aunt and uncle- they gave him presents when they came around.

"Okay... but i want a brother" he looked at them seriously, Sawyer smirked at Kate but she looked at him as if to say _no chance in hell, this one still wasn't born yet._

He held up his hands in a friendly gesture and laughed "Come on Dyll gotta get ready to go see Uncle Jack and Aunt Juliet" the boy nodded and started to run to his room when Sawyer got up and chased him.

Kate's eyes lingered on where they had vanished out of sight, she was completely in love with the way they two interacted, you could see Sawyers eyes light up even more when Dylan was around.

She sighed and ran her hand over her belly, she was getting frustrated and uncomfortable but the baby seemed to want to stay inside her womb for as long as possible.

Hoisting herself up off of the chair, she made sure the doors were locked and picked up the car keys as her two favourite boys came back downstairs fully dressed.

They went to the Maternity ward and smiled as they saw a baby girl in one of the beds, _Holly Austen_. Kate smiled at the baby; she was the spitting image of her father.

Jack walked up to them and grinned "Gorgeous isn't she?" Kate tried to hug Jack the best she could then nodded.

"She is adorable... how's Juliet doing?" Jack smiled down at his daughter then tipped his head "She's fine, you can go see her"

Kate nodded happily "Yeah" she waddled down the corridor, holding onto Dylan's hand and went into Juliet's room. Sawyer patted Jack on the back "Congratulations" Jack couldn't stop smiling.

"It'll be your turn soon man" Sawyer froze for a second, that was true, he loved the baby but it still scared him in case he screwed her up but everyone around him told him that feeling was natural, even if he already is a father.

"Yeah" he smiled shyly then looked at Jack "Let's go see Blondie"

Jack glared at him playfully then nodded; they went in and talked to the new mother. Kate kept asking questions that the guys would rather not here, even though Jack was present through the birth, so they went to the cafeteria and left the girls alone.

Once the Doctor came by and said that visiting hours were over, Kate, Sawyer and Dylan left to go back home.

Making a quick dinner then watching a movie until Dylan fell asleep, Sawyer picked his son up and took him to his bed, tucking him in and switching off the light.

Kate pulled back the covers and slid into bed, Sawyer came back into the room and slid into the bed beside her, his hand caressing her belly

"Juliet looked so happy didn't she?" he kissed her stomach and drawled "I'm surprised, she's just after pushin a baby out of her vag..." Kate cut him off "Sawyer!"

Sawyer chuckled and kissed her mouth "What? She did" Kate gave him a look then smiled "That'll be us soon" he nodded and laid his head on the pillow.

"Yeah it will be... for the second time" Kate smiled again and closed her eyes "Good night James" he kissed her hair and then yawned "G'night sweat pea"

--

Kate clenched her jaw and groaned, she hated waking up during the middle of the night, but the pain in her back was becoming agonising.

She leaned up onto her arms and saw that Sawyer was still peacefully asleep, she envied him terribly. Kate felt another pain then warmth spread from her.

Her eyes popped open and she looked down to see a puddle, the sheets sticking to her and the mattress. "Sawyer?" he mumbled something and turned over, still asleep.

Kate shook his shoulder repeatedly and moaned his name, his eyes eventually fluttered open and he mumbled something.

"Sawyer, my water has broke" he just stared at her to see if she was playing a joke on him, but seeing that she was serious he sprung out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

Kate peeled away the covers then changed out of her pyjamas and got dresses in some baggy clothes, Sawyer called his mother and told her to come and pick Dylan up.

He made sure he drove to the hospital quickly but safely, mainly because Kate was screaming in his ear that he better be safe or she'd hurt him.

When they got to the hospital, Kate was taken away in a wheel chair and Sawyer followed them to her room.

Even though they had done this before, Kate still blamed him for the discomfort she was feeling and told him he wouldn't be getting near her again.

At first Sawyer was mad, it wasn't his fault that she was in pain but then he remembered that her hormones were fuelling her and he just amused her.

Eventually when it was time for the baby to arrive, the room was emptied except for the people who needed to be there; Sawyer held Kate's hand and kissed the top of her head.

It still amazed him that he could produce something so beautiful with her and he felt so emotional, Sawyer sat beside her and tucked her hair away from her sweaty forehead.

Once the baby had been born she was taken away so that she could be cleaned up and all the details taken then she was brought back in and handed to Kate.

Sawyer couldn't stop smiling, now he knew why Jack looked as if he'd had his face glued into a wide smile, sure he couldn't stop smiling when Dylan was born but this was his baby girl.

Their parents came in with Dylan and they fawned over the baby and congratulated parents, Dylan smiled down at his sister and carefully petted her arm.

Kate bit her lip as she watched Dylan be fascinated by his sister and felt really emotional, Sawyer sensed this and kissed her gently.

A while later they went home to leave the couple alone. Sawyer was lightly caressing her thigh as Kate was trying to breastfeed the baby. "What should we call her?"

Sawyer smiled over at the tiny bundle of pink and shook his head "Don't know... any names you like?" Kate bit her lip and looked down at the baby on her chest.

Sawyer ran his hand softly over the blonde hair of the infant and smiled "Y'know, i was gonna be called Lauren if i was a girl" Kate eyed him then laughed "Really?"

He nodded seriously "Yeah, Lauren or Nina" he cocked his eyebrow at her. Kate smiled then thought for a moment.

"Lauren Tiffany?" she smiled at him sweetly. Sawyer pursed his lips together "Given her a middle name?" Kate nodded and looked down at her.

"I always wanted to have a middle name... so yeah" she slowly looked back up at him and smiled. Sawyer nodded "Okay, she can have a middle name"

Kate bit her lip and whispered "Thank you"

--

It was their first night back home with Lauren and Kate couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed. The nursery was only two doors down, so it was quick to reach in case she woke up.

Kate yawned and lay down on the bed; Sawyer rolled over and pulled her flush against his chest.

"I've missed this" he kissed her ear and put his head down on the pillow. Kate rolled over so that she was facing him and placed her hand on his cheek, giving him a soft kiss.

"Me too" he smiled widely and rolled her onto her back, kissing her deeply. Kate smiled up at him and sighed.

"Do you ever think about what could have happened if you hadn't of stopped seven years ago when we were on your bed?" Sawyer paused in thought for a moment then nodded

"Yeah" he sighed then added "thought about it all the damn time when i left... i had to get away in case it happened again and i wouldn't be able to stop"

Kate nodded slowly "If you could go back, would you stop... or let whatever was going to happen, happen?" Sawyer looked down at her lovingly.

"I'd do the same damn thing i done back then" Kate frowned slightly "Oh..." Sawyer kissed her forehead then her mouth.

"It's not that i didn't want you, believe me hell must have frozen over for me ta stop... but i thought it would mess up our... whatever we had and i didn't want that..."

Kate looked up at him slowly and smiled "Thank you for doing what you done" she pressed her lips onto his and lay back down.

They lay in silence for a while but then Lauren started to cry. Kate begun to get up but Sawyer pulled her down to the bed and kissed her quickly before getting up himself

"You stay here... I'll get her" Kate just nodded and relaxed into the bed.

If someone had told her back when she was seventeen that less than ten year later she'd be married and have two of the most beautiful babies she'd ever seen, she would have laughed at them.

But to have all that with Sawyer, she'd think that they were insane, that there was no realism in their words. Kate bit her lip and grinned, she still couldn't believe that she had this life with Sawyer.

Paris had changed everything, but taking her back to the states; her family were stunned to see her back but were completely shell shocked to see that they were engaged.

Kate bit her lip; she still couldn't believe that he had proposed to her that night.

She felt even more love for him once he said that they could try for a baby, that meant so much to her that he'd do anything to make her happy.

Once she felt the familiar signs, she quickly bought a pregnancy test and found out it was positive.

_Kate paced around the en-suite bathroom and sighed, she hated the waiting part, time always seemed to slow down and sometimes it felt like time was standing still._

_She picked up the pregnancy test and quickly read the results, it was positive. She grinned immediately and suppressed a squeal of excitement._

_After the joy had passed she felt a strange sensation gnawing at her, she was terrified in case she miscarried again, it had only been five months since then, but she wasn't going to let that feeling overtake her happiness._

_The front door slammed and she smiled, Sawyer was home._

_She carefully went downstairs and entered the kitchen to see him raiding the fridge for food, no matter how much he seemed to eat, he still stayed in shape which she envied him for._

"_...Sawyer" he turned around slowly and smiled at her "Hey baby" she walked over to him and slid her arms around his neck, kissing him slowly._

"_What was that for?" Kate bit her lip and pulled out the test from her back pocket. She looked to the floor and handed him the test, he read it and smiled, there was no chance of him running away this time, he knew for certain he wanted her and the baby._

"_You're pregnant?" he kept his voice low and eyed her carefully. Kate frowned slightly, she thought he'd of been happier than this "Yeah"_

_He picked her up by her thighs and spun her around so she was pressed up against the fridge door and he kissed her passionately._

_Kate smiled widely with relief, so he was happy then? She pushed his hair backwards from his forehead and then sighed "Can we please keep this quiet until I'm in my second trimester? I'll feel safer"_

_Sensing her worry he nodded "Sure thing peaches" she pursed her lips at him and reluctantly let him kiss her._

Sawyer came back in and slid beside her, pulling her closer. Kate settled against him and then sighed "Is she asleep?" Sawyer kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah..." Kate smiled "That's good" she yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep straight away. Sawyer smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

He loved when they were lying like this; he loved to feel her weight on top of him and to be able to smell her scent.

The day he found out he was going to be a father was completely different from the first time, he had no reservations, he knew he wanted them and was so excited, it took all of his power not to tell anyone but he managed too, for Kate.

He was grateful for the way things had worked out; he had gotten the woman he always wanted and a family that he'd love no matter what.

Over nine months ago when she told him that he'd be a father again, he was completely ecstatic but tried not to show it because every one at work mentioned that they thought he had gone completely soft.

It was only five year ago they had met after a long time apart, but Sawyer hated to think what would have happened if they hadn't of met up again that June.

He always had loved her but tried to stay away from his feelings, he didn't want to lay his heart on the line to find out that she didn't care.

He knew she had a thing for him but he only thought it was a silly crush that she'd grow out of and he wasn't willing to put himself out there just to be crushed in the end.

Sawyer looked down at her and lightly smiled; he'd been in love with her since before he could remember and couldn't think of any other way he wanted to spend his life.

"_Hey Katie, get any valentines presents?" Kate giggled, she was just beginning to notice boys, Sawyer was her brothers best friend but he looked gorgeous, all the girls at school had a crush on him, Kate definitely had a crush on him too._

_Even though she wasn't even a teenager yet, he couldn't help but to notice her. She was getting more beautiful as the days went on, obviously he wouldn't tell anyone that they'd make fun of him calling a girl 'beautiful'_

"_No Sawyer, I'm twelve... i got a few cards though" Sawyer nodded and sat down beside her "Well that's a shame, everyone should get valentines presents" he leaned closer and smirked._

_Kate could smell cologne, what kind of fifteen year old wears cologne? She was panicking on the inside; she had no idea what he'd do._

_Sawyer pulled out a rose and handed it to her "Happy Valentines" Kate took the rose in awe, it was gorgeous and it was the first time anyone had given her a flower. _

"_Thank you" she smiled at him and shyly kissed his cheek, quickly turning a deep shade of red. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "No problem" his lips were that close she could feel them move against her ear._

_It took all of his power not to kiss her right there, he could feel the heat from her cheeks and smirked then he stood up "I'll see ya later Katie bear" he went caught up with Jack and headed out to get their dates to go to the movies. _

_He would have preferred it to be her that he was taking to the movies but Sarah was always up for fun, maybe he'd get a feel of her or even maybe hit the holy grail and have sex with her._

_He glanced back at Kate and winked at her before shutting the front door._

_Kate squealed with delight, he was so charming, she hugged onto the rose then ran up to her room. Every time from then on, when she saw him she acted even nicer to him._

_Then as she got older all she hoped for was that he'd notice her, some of the other boys did and they made sure she knew but the only one she wanted to be interested in her never showed it, he'd make her feel like the most important person in the world but never did he ask her out._

--


End file.
